Halo: The New Warrior
by INSharp2199
Summary: 27 years after the UNSC victory against the religious Covenant, they soon finds themselves into another one even more deadly conflict. But with an old hero retiring a new one will rise against a new threat. AhsokaxOC (I don't own Star Wars or Halo. Those are own by 343 Industries and Disney/LucasArts)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

2585, The war with the Covenant has been over 27 years. Even though there has been rebellions and revolts, the UNSC was able to stop them. Ever since the war's ending, technology has increased for humanity both military and civilian life. The United Nations was able to not only give there troopers better armor and shielding, but was able to improve existing ships and make new ones.

The famous Infinity-class supercarrier was able to increase to more than one ship, they was called: UNSC Master, UNSC Soul of Soldiers, and UNSC Chief. UNSC Frigates and Cruisers was given shield defenses and firepower made by Forerunner technology, making them very useful in independent operations. As for civilian life, people can enjoy free energy. Making even the poorest family being able to have light in there homes.

But before all the advancement made by the UNSC, in 2560, the heroes was allowed retirement. For John-117, it allow him to be able to leave the battlefield and experience life.

Soon John and his long time friend Linda began dating, opening him to the ability to love someone that isn't a hologram. As time goes on, he soon marries his long time ally and moved to Reach.

Soon in 2565, Samuel was born. John continues his service as a UNSC Spartan trainer, as for Linda, she work as a Law Enforcer in Reach. By 2070, Sam was showing signs of being like his father physically and mentally.

Soon John decides to train him into a future Spartan program, mostly by his physical abilities while his wife does his mental capabilities.

Five years passed, Sam was finishing his training. "Seems like you have improved over the past few years" John says as he walks to his 10 year old son. "Well, I got it from you sir" Sam claims.

"Well, today, we'll see how you are with instincts, now go see your mother" John soon walks back into the house. "John, I'm glad you aren't so hard on him this time" Says Linda.

John looks to him then back at her "He's improving, this can at least show he's a showing that he can be the next Spartan that I can trust to protect humanity". She continues to look at him then look to her son "Well, if a future threat does come, he should be ready if he's drafted" She says as she walks outside.

Sam and his mother continues with his mental training. "Okay, next part is to know which is your enemy and which is your ally. Sometimes your helmet can malfunction, so you'll need to learn how to trust your instincts" She says.

Soon five body boards comes up, "Now there are 4 that is an ally, but one is an enemy. Chose wisely" She stands back. Soon Sam pulls out a pistol and shoots the boards in the far left, "Nice job, you chose the correct one, training is over for tonight, rest up for tomorrow" Sam nods and walks back to the house.

Unknown to any UNSC military, a lone colony was enjoying the peace it has every since it was colonized before the Great War. But one day, a triangluar warship slips into the planet's atmosphere and deployed dropships onto the planet.

Soon troopers with White armor marches in and takes over the planet and it's resources, soon five other secret colonies was conquered, forming a new empire in the Milky Way.


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a New Conflict

**Chapter 2: Start of a New Conflict**

2579, After years of training with his parents, Sam was enlisted into the UNSC Forces. With arguments given down from birth, the UNSC plans to give him some improved argumentation to make him more lethal in combat.

After his upgrades, he began his military training. During his military training for Spartan V, he met Jennifer. She and him continued until they both passed the course. By the time of Graduation, Jennifer was soon place into the lethal Spartan V, but Sam was the first Spartan to be in the VI level. Making him a dangerous soldier.

When Sam returns home he sees his parents with their old armor on the floor. "What is this?" Sam asked. Both Linda and John looked at each other, "something that we plan for you to do" Linda says. "And that is?" He responded.

"Choosing our armor that can suit you" John says. Sam soon started to take them apart and piece them together, this make the armor have Linda's forearm armor, John's chest plate and helmet, the Linda's leg armor with John's shoulder pads. Last thing he puts on was the scope his mother equipped on her armor. Soon it was ready.

Sam soon travelled back to the barracks with his new Armor along with many of his comrades. "My goodness, Sam, where did you get this?" Jennifer soon asked. "It was pasted down from both my parents" He says. She then gets closer "Well get ready, we have our first mission in a few hours" She smiles before kissing him on the cheek.

The ride wasn't really fun for Sam, especially in a pelican that is coming into the battlefield. He was deployed along with a few other Spartans to assist the Sanghilli Military to watch the fortress as they negotiate with a new power in the galaxy, the Imperial Sith Republic. As talks continuing, Sam becomes a bit bored.

"Hey, wake up, things will get interesting soon, they just want to see how we are in peaceful situations" Jennifer says, "Now you see why I loved you" Sam responded. She soon laughs at his comment, "Well, I guess you we are fit together" She claims.

"Can you two stop hitting on each other till we are back at the base" Ryan says over the comlink. "Always ruin the fun, huh?" Jennifer asked. "Well, got to make sure we don't get distracted to quickly" Ryan says.

Soon the room began to get louder until an ISR Officer left the room, "You'll regret not surrendering to us" he yells. "What was that about" Jennifer asked, Sam just looked at him as he board his shuttle and takes off.

Back at the barracks, Sam began studying his armor's capabilities. He grabs a DMR and set his targets up, he soon got to a good distances and began firing. All of them was a it, and at a timed record. "So, my mother enhanced monitor worked then." He says.

While getting a next weapon, Jennifer approached him. "Sam, what are you doing, we should get ready for our next mission" She says, "I will, I want to see how my parent's equipment works" He says as he set up his targets. "But you get that they are outdated, right?" She asked, "Outdated yes, but they can still work" He says as his line up his shots.

"But look, we need to get some rest, okay?" she lowers his gun, "Okay, just after this set, Alright?" He asked, she kisses him and left back to camp. As he finishes his next set, he sees five fighters flew over him and bombarded the base his comrades was in.

"Oh no No NO!" He shouts. When he made it back to base, Ryan was the only survivor. Sam looked for Jennifer before he saw her killed by the explosion. Sam soon got on his knees and cry.

A few days later, the funeral of the 50 dead in the UNSC garrison began, Sam and Ryan was wearing their armor without the helmets out of respect. Sam was quiet for the entire time, he soon feels that he will make the enemies pay for what they did. Once it was over, the two heads back to the Pelican before Jennifer's mother stops them both, "Do you know who did this to my little girl?" She asked.

Before Ryan can answer, Sam stepped in "ISR fighters flew in and attack the facility, the UNSC plans to have this issue dealt with" He says then boards the Pelican. "Yeah like he says" Ryan says as he rushed onboard, he soon turn to his leader. "So, any ideas on what we are going to do" He asked, Sam looked at him and then looked back out. "We will do whatever it takes to end this war, and we will make sure it is done the way we like it" He says as he looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Diplomacy and Tensions

**Chapter 3: Diplomacy and Tensions**

With the UNSC and ISR having low relations due to the attack on a UNSC garrison a few weeks ago. Rear Admiral Lasky and Grand Moff Darko was requested to talk it out, soon the meeting was set on one of Harvest's Orbital Stations. While in the room the two talked it out, "Now I supposed you know why you are here, do you?" Lasky asked.

The Moff looked to him in displeasment, "Is it because of that incident a few weeks back, look, this discussion is going to he pointless." The Moff claims. "Look, my men was killed in that base your forces attacked, and you're pushing it off as another paperwork that can be thrown away." Lasky shouted then grab a drink from the bar.

"Well, they aren't my troopers, so I don't have to worry about losing them. Now I have more important matters to tend to, good day" Darkin left the room. Lasky looked to the door, he then pressed on his earpiece "This is Lasky, get those Spartans ready, let's see if we can find their slave prison." He soon let go and drank his wine.

In the hanger bay of UNSC Strident, Sam and Ryan await the new members of their team. Ryan scoots to his slient leader "Are you sure you're fine about what happened" He asked. Sam turn to him "I guess you can see I'm suffering from this mess, like my father and his A.I." He claims.

Soon two new Spartan V's came to them, "Hello, I'm Frank and this is Lilly, we are the new members for your Spartan team" Frank says. Ryan and Sam shaked hands with their new allies, "I'm Ryan, this is Sam." Ryan says before Sam's comlink blinked.

"Sam here, yes we have" He looks to his team "Yes, we will get ready for our mission" Sam soon ends the call, Ryan comes to him "What did the brass give us?" He asked. "We are needed in Amedium, a slave planet of the Imperial Sith Republic" Sam then continues "Get ready for your first mission to free the slaves there". His team nodded and left.

As they flew in from the Pelican, Sam turn to his team and pulls out a Holo map from his helmet. "Now, I need Frank. and Lilly to assault the market, free the slaves and call for evac. Ryan, go after the local government slaves and free them. I'll get to the leader and take him out." He soon turns off the Holo Map.

Soon the Pelican air drop Frank and Lilly over the market, then Ryan over the Palace stalls, Sam left the ship last. He pulls out his father's old DMR and walks into the temple, soon five white armored guards stepped in front of him. "In the name of the Sith Republic, we order you to drop your weapons and surrender" the commander says, Sam looks to him and took out two semi-pistols and looks to them "Make me" he says.

He soon rushes at fires his pistols at the troopers, killing two. When he was close enough, he pulled out his knifes and sliced one in the neck. Then stabs it into another trooper, when he takes the knife out, he turns to the commander. "Please no, I have a family, I was forced into this" The commander claims as he pulled his blaster out.

Sam crushed his hand and slams his skull into a wall, then continues into the main bedroom. Once he arrive, he opens to see the naked governor over a orange alien girl that was stiffed. Sam pushed him off and kill him, then turn to the slave girl as she sits up. "Who are you?" She asked, Sam grabs a blanket, breaks her collar and wraps the blanket around her in it.

"Sam-177 and you?" he asked, "Ahsoka Tano" she responded. After wrapping he escorts her out, but then several troopers appear in front and behind them. Sam prepares to engage them with his DMR, but then Ahsoka push them without touching the troopers in the front and made a fist that caused the troopers to grab their neck and soon hears a snap.

Sam turns to her, "How did you?" he asked. She turns to him "I'll answer questions later" she claims. Sam was confused, but ignored it. They rush out the temple, Sam carries Ahsoka bridal style.

As they made it out the facility, they see several pelicans landing and taking off. Sam pressed his comlink "What's the situation?" He asked, soon his teammates began responding mission successful. He then contacted the nearest pilot "I have a slave with me that needs pick up" he says, "Yes sir, eta 2 minutes" the pilot says.

Ahsoka turns to him "Thank you for saving me" she says, "You're welcome, the UNSC will provide you and other slaves a place to live" Sam says. When Ahsoka was about to say something else, their pelican arrived. So Sam picked Ahsoka up and enter the ship as it leaves the planet back to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 4: Old Friends, New Enemies**

2581, After the Spartans has freed the slaves in Amedium, Imperial Sith Forces began to appear near many outer colonies of the UNSC. Some forces even appear in Sangheilli Territory, this show of force cause many to see that the war is near.

UN diplomats and ISR Moffs met on Harvest station again to ease tensions made by both parties. Admiral Lasky and Admiral Hood stressed on how the Moffs acted in this issue. "Your freaks of nature took our Slaves, we need them for our economy" Moff Darkin says. Hood turn to him "Well I see how you feel about the lost" he says, the Moff looked at him with a unique look.

"This is a loss to our economy and lives, your Spartans attack the capitol building and killed my governor. I want those freaks to be punish or it will be war" The Moff soon storms off. Hood turns back to Lasky "I can see that your operation is successful" he says, Lasky only laughs at the comment.

UNSC Strident was travelling through slipspace back to Reach, during this time, Sam and his team plans to get answers for themselves. Sam and his team enter the Medical room and sees Ahsoka sitting in a gown, Ryan soon spoke up.

"Chief has told us you was able to harm soldiers without touching them, can you tell me what it is?" He asked. Ahsoka looked at them, she knows that these soldiers want information. "Okay, what is did is part of the Force, an ability to move things without touching anything" She then lift Frank who was looking her up and down.

"I can also sense things that can be off to my enviroment, like one of your teammates staring at me" She claims. Sam soon turn to Frank whose floating, "Okay, where are you from?" He asked. Ahsoka was about to say something, but then looked at his team. Sam then turn to them, "Privacy, please" he say.

Soon his team left, "What year is this?" She asked. Sam turns back to her "2581 or in ISR time 5 ABY" He says. She then turn away from him "I abandon them, I was facing Vader and I abandon them. The blast somehow took me from there to this galaxy" She says.

"How old are you?" he asked, she then turns to him "31 year old" she answered. He then check her clipboard, "By the looks of this, your almost 18" He says. She then looks in the mirror, she looked at her body. "So I guess that blast not only sent me here, but made me younger" She says. She then looks to Sam, "How old are you and your rank anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Petty Officer Master Chief and I'm about 16 years old, they only gave me that rank mostly how I received training back when I was little by a Spartan" he said. She then gets up "One last thing, do you have any clothes I can wear?" She asked. Sam nods.

As Sam's team wait for their leader to get out the medbay, the ship began to shake. "What was that?" Frank asked. Lilly soon looked out the window, she sees two corvettes and a triangluar cruiser attacking them. "Well, we have company, boys" she said. Soon Sam and Ahsoka came out the medbay, "What is the situation?" Sam asked.

"Three ships are attacking us but only hit out engines and weapon system" Ryan said. Ahsoka looked out the ship, "Those are Rebel ships, I'm surprised that they are here also" she said.

Soon the announcer came up, "We have enemy forces in the hanger bay, I repeat, we have enemy forces in the hanger bay!" he yell. Soon Sam, Ahsoka, and his team ran to the hanger bay to find two humans and a purple ape attack UNSC marines.

Sam pulls out his DMR "Freeze" he said, then one human with the blue bladed sword turn to him and charge. Sam then fired at the speeding swordsmen, but he block all the shots. When he was closes enough, he stopped and flew back on to their ship. When Sam looked over to Ahsoka, she had her hand out and yells "Stop, enough of this".

Soon the attacks stop and turn to them, "Ahsoka? You're alive?!" the swordsman asked. "Yes, now can you stop this Ezra?" She asked, soon Ezra and his team put away their weapons. "We come to save you and take you back home, we all missed you, even I did" he said. Sam and his allies lowered their weapons, but kept it handy for them.

Soon everyone was in the Command Center of the ship, "How did you guys find me?" Ahsoka asked. The girl answered before Ezra, "We had tracked your signal, some how, we figured the blast took you where to here" she said. Then the ape came up, "So Ezra and some of the Rebels stole a Imperial warship and travelled here, and when he found your ship. Well, let's say he was too excited." He said.

Ryan slouch back as Frank wanted to say something, but was stop by Lilly, knowing Sam is the one that talks. As Sam goes to the table, he looks to Ahsoka. She nods and so Sam spoke, "Look I can see your actions was to save your friend, but she's okay with us. We rescued her from some slavers and now she is fine." He says.

Ezra stands up to Sam but looks to the girl "Sabine, we have a chance to get one of our members back and you'll let him sit here and let him take our goal away?" he asked. Sabine looks to him "Well, if she's fine here, then we don't have any choice. This is another military force that we are dealing with and as long as she isn't prisoner, it's okay." she then looks to Sam "Sorry for wreaking your ship, I'll have chopper repair the ship and let you guys leave." She says. Soon the Spartans took the offer, but Ezra looks towards Sam in anger.


	5. Chapter 5: Horrible Past

**Chapter 5: Horrible Pasts**

After the attack on UNSC Strident, the Rebels and the UNSC crew began repairing the Frigates engines. The Sam and his team sat in the command center being brief in their next mission, while the Spartans prepare for another mission the Ghost team talked to Ahsoka.

"So you mean to tell us that you was blasted here and became as young as leader?" Sabrina asked, "I know, it sounds off, but I need to stay here, even for Sam" Ahsoka says. Soon the group looked at her, "What do you mean?" Ezra asked. "I mean I kinda like him, and he seems interesting" Ahsoka says.

"Like Lux?" Sabine asked, "Yeah, like him" Ahsoka says as she crossed her arms. "I don't mean to be a nerf-hurter, but she could be right, like look at the kid. And from what I heard from this crew, he lost someone dear to him that Ahsoka can replace" the Ape said.

Ezra looked at him "Look Zebo, this is not up to you, I want to have her back with us" he says. Sabrina came in, "It's not up to him, but up to me, remember?" she asked, Ezra backed off. But Ahsoka was confused, "What happened to Hera and Kanan?" She asked.

Zeb turn to Ahsoka, "Well, Kanan and Hera gave the torch to Sabrina when the Empire was close to capturing us" he says. Sabine nods, "They both lost their lives to have the Ghost make it out" she says. Ahsoka began to feel sad for them, but then looks up. "Look, as much as I want to come with you, I must stay with Sam" She says then walks to a quarters she was given.

In the Command Center, Sam and his team are almost finish briefing. "Now I need you guys to locate another governor and head there. This time to capture" Lasky requested, the team nods in agreement and cut the comlink off. Sam soon turn to his group, "Okay, let's locate the man and get ready" he says. But before he can do anything, Ryan and Frank stops him. "Sir, take some rest. We'll search for him" Lilly says. Sam began to protest, "Look as a leader, I must take responsibility for this team, I can't relax" he says.

Ryan steps up, "Look, I get that we are Spartans, but we are human too". Sam bows his head then looks at Ryan, "Fine, I'll just train for it" he says then left. Once the doors closed, the team turn back to the table.

"I'm worried about him, has he ever been happy before?" Lilly asked, Ryan sighs "Yes, back at bootcamp and when he trained with his parents. Even though he never had a childhood, he was mentally ready for war" Ryan says.

"But when Jennifer, his lover, came around, he was the most happiest dude I ever met. But when she died, he never was the same." He added . Frank spoke up "That is dark, so he's like his father after Cortana defected to the Forerunners?" He asked. Ryan just nods, "Let's hope he recovers after what we did".

In the training room, Sam practice shooting with his DMR. Shot after shot, he hits them. But didn't beat his old time, "I can do better" he says and fires again. After his 5th attempt, he threw a clip at a target. He then threw off his helmet and sat down on a bench, "Why Jennifer, why can't I save you when they attacked. I lost you because of it" he sobs.

He soon hears a knock and looks up to see Ahsoka standing at the door, He cleans himself up "Hey, you here to exercise?" he asked. She goes next to him "No, I was looking for you actually" She said, Sam just sat back down and Ahsoka sat next to him. "Look Sam, I know how it feels to lose someone you loved." She says.

Sam looked at her "You do?" he ask, She nods "I used to love a man named Lux Bonteri, we did so much together. We fought together against everyone, help when we can. But that was until he was kidnapped and charged by Imperial Courts and put in front of the Firing Squad" she says.

Soon Sam see tears in her eyes, "I see, well Jennifer was killed by a bomber squadron when we was in a garrison to a far colony, Ryan was the only survivor thanks to his armor lock. But after that, only missions can help me live on" he says.

Ahsoka soon hugs him, Sam returns the hug. "I'm here for you, always" She says, but before she can leave, Sam gently held her hand. "Can I just say something" He asks, She turns and nods "Something about you is odd, like you're her" he says.

She sits back down, "I want to make the people I love know that I'm here" She says. Sam eyes widen "Love?, you love me?" He asked. Ahsoka became blushed, but when she try to run, she felt a set of hands on her waist.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just want to know" Sam says, Ahsoka turns to him and sat on his lap, "Yes, I love you. I want you to feel better and have something to live for, can you do that for me?" She asked. Sam nods, "I will" and soon they both kissed. Unknown to them Ezra hid in a corner, "I wanted her, I wanted her to be with me" he mutters then left the area without being spotted.

Lasky and Hood continues making small operations to keep the ISR at bay in Infinity's command post, but after the attack on the Slave planet, the ISR deployed Destroyers to many of there planets. "So how can UNSC Strident get to these locations, Oh, how about fight a Destroyer?" Lasky asked.

Hood sipped his coffee, "Look, i said it can slip by thanks to the cloaking device given by the Swords of Sangheillios, and the ship has forerunner tech, it can make it" He says. Lasky looked at him, "What about Sam, he's been falling in mentality since Jennifer died a year ago" He asked.

"Sam will do fine, like his father, after he sees that she isn't dead, but insane" He says. Lasky gave him a stange look, "You mean we should do that to her?" he asked, Hood shakes his head softly "No, I mean find her, the Imperials only attacked the base to capture her" he says. Then both men looked up to see a video of Sam and a alien girl kissing. "Looks like he found his peace" Lasky says.


	6. Chapter 6: Raid on Aegis V

**Chapter 6: Raid on Aegis V**

As UNSC Strident jumped into the Aegis system. Sam and his team prepare for an assault on Aegis V, a planet own by Imperial Sith. They grab guns, supplies and stash to take to the landing zone. Ryan soon came up to Sabrina, who is gathering all their equipment after repairing the Frigate's engines.

"Hey, before you guys go. Can you help us in the operation?" He asked, Sabrina turn to him "Help you catch a governor or do some damage as a distraction" She then asked. "Either, depending on your situation. Look we need the help, unless Sam becomes a magician" Ryan says. Sabrina laughs at his statement, "We'll help, since the people here are Imperials, it is the least we can do" She says.

"Thank you, it will be nice" Ryan says. Sabine smiles before realizing something, "By the way, why didn't your Commander come and ask me?" She asks, Ryan turn to his leader who is with Ahsoka "He's a bit distracted lately, I guess letting him train was a bad idea, even when we have a attractive girl on board" He say. They both soon laughed at Ryan's thought.

When the Strident-class Frigate reach the planet, Broadsword Fighters flew out along with a G79I Pelican (carrying a Warthog) and Ghost as the ships gets into position. Sam pressed the comlink on his helmet "Captain, get the ship ready to leave once our mission is complete" He ordered. "Got it, also what happens if I'm under attack by other ships?" The captain asked. "Then use the missile to knock them out" Sam says.

Soon the link ended, "So Sam, how are we going to get to the governor" Ryan asked. Sam turn to Ryan and answered "Have those Rebels cause a distraction, mostly hitting weapon stashes and fuel depots. Giving the ISR something to work on while we capture the governor" He said. Sam soon turn to the cockpit, "Pilot, drop us and the vehicle off here. Then head back to the ship, we'll call for you when we are done" He said.

"Roger that, starting landing sequence" The pilot says. Soon the Pelican lands and the team got off and too the supplies with them, the Warthog was even dropped after everything was gathered.

"Ghost team, head back to the ship and refuel, but be ready to attack when I call" Sam commanded, "Got it, heading off" Soon Sabrina, the Pelican, and the Broadswords left the area. Sam turn to his team "Let's make a camp and in the night, we'll move out and get our target" he says. Soon him and his team constructs the camp and began resting until the night.

In the Strident-class Frigate, Ahsoka sits on the bridge over looking the planet, she then walked to the command table and got a hologram map of the area Sam and his team are in. She looks over with a concerned look as she studies the map, knowing getting them out will cause a problem and some dangers to him.

The Captain soon came up to her, "Look I know you're worried about the Spartan, but we have a plan" he says. "What do you mean?" she asked, "Ghost team was meant to attack the weapons station, we are meant to attack the electric field to cut the city's power" he says.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "What will that do" she asked. "Make the evacuation of our men be much more safer" he says. "Thank you, but how did you know I was worried about him?" Ahsoka asked. The Captain hands her a pad with a video of her and Sam kissing in the training room, "That's how I know, look don't break his heart. After this moment, he's more capable to do missions than before." The captain says.

He soon leaves the bridge as Ahsoka looked back into the pad. In her quarters, she watch the footage of her and Sam while in the training room, Erza came in which cause her to look up for the device. "Hey Ezra, is there something you need?" She asked, "Yeah, matter a fact, we need to talk" Ezra says as he use the force to close the door.

On the planet, it's time for the Spartans to head out and capture the governor. Sam and Ryan sneaked through the wall of the city, once they got in they scanned the city to see where the palace was at. "Captain, this is MC Sam, I need a missile strike on these coordinates and send the Ghost team to hit the weapon and fuel depot" Sam ordered. "On it's way, but be at a distance" the Captain says. Soon the missile struck the electricity yard, knocking all power and defenses out.

Soon the Ghost flew in and attacked the Depots causing massive explosions across the northern sector of the city. Sam and Ryan took this as a opportunity to kidnap the governor and leave the planet, soon they head to the palace. Outside the city, Lilly and Frank sees the explosion "Well Sis, it's time to head out" Frank says. He jumped onto the turret of the Warthog, Lilly soon began racing to the city to pick up their target.

Once Sam and Ryan got inside, they head to a master bedroom with the governor looking outside in shocked. "I can't believe this" he says. But when he turn to the Spartans with their weapons raised, "I can believe it and I surrender for now" He says as he put his hands behind his head.

Sam and Ryan tied him and put a bag on his head and left the facility, once they arrive outside, Frank and Lilly was waiting on them. "I think it's time to go, the ISR are going to be on top of us soon, Sam threw the governor onto the back of the Warthog and got onboard along with Ryan.

They soon drove off to the landing zone. "Pilot, where are you" Sam asked, soon the pelican flew in close until they reach the outskirts, once there, the group gathered everything and left the surface. Mission Accomplish


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Times

**Chapter 7: Dark Times**

As Sam's Pelican landed in the Hanger, the young Spartan felt something wrong. Ryan soon came to him, "Something wrong, sir?" he asked. "I need to check on someone, I'll be in the briefing later" Sam says. Ryan nods as he walks away, regrouping with the rest of Blue Team.

As Sam walks down the hall, he hears someone yelling. "Ezra?" He asked himself, he soon hears someone else yelling back. A more familiar female voice, "Ahsoka?!" Sam says loudly. He rush to her room, opening it to see Ezra ready to kill her. Ezra's lightsaber raised, but before he can swing it at her. Sam grabs his hand, "Not on when she's with me" He says.

Ezra gave Sam a shock look, but before he can do anything. Sam threw him out of Ahsoka room, hitting the Hallway wall. Sam then charges him, hitting Ezra in the gut. Ezra winched in pain, he then knees his knee into Sam's chest. Using the force to amplify it, the hit broke one of Sam's ribs. The Spartan holds his chest in pain, backing away as Ezra used the force.

Sam was soon thrown into a set of doors, breaking into the Mess Hall as he does. The Marines and Rebels watched as Sam gets up, only to see Ezra charge at him with his green lightsaber.

But before he can cut him, Sam grabs Ezra by the neck and hand. "Enough games" Sam says, he then breaks Ezra's hand. Causing him to drop his lightsaber, Sam then knocks him out.

The Marines soon surround Ezra and Sam, the Spartan threw Ezra to the Troopers. As they cuff him, Ahsoka ran to Sam. She then check his injuries as Ezra wakes up, Ahsoka notices and walk up to him.

"You brought this on yourself, you need to control yourself" she says, Ezra comes too and thrash towards her. But the Marines hold him down, one putting his knee on Ezra's back. "Stand down boy or else" a Marine says, Sam walks toward him. "Take him to the Rebels, maybe they would do something about him" he says.

The soldier nods and motion his men, the Marines soon picks up Ezra and takes him away.

* * *

In the hanger, Ryan and Sabine stand on the catwalk overlooking the hanger. They watch as Rebel Soldiers take Ezra onboard of the Ghost, Sabine shook her head. "I can't believe he went this low" she says. Ryan turns to her, "Everyone had their moments, his was that he don't want to lose Ahsoka" he says.

"I know, but he was about to kill her, then Samuel" Sabine wipes her eyes. Ryan sighs as he turns to her, "We change, it can be good or bad, but either way, we do" he says. Sabine nods as she puts on her helmet, "We'll see" she says as she walks away.

Ryan rubs his eyes in frustration, thinking about the explanation to Lucas. Soon he walk off, thinking about the situation.

* * *

In his Quarters, Sam was checking his injuries. Using the scanner, he founded several ribs broken. He sighs as he looks at it, "Nothing major, been through worse" he says to himself.

Sam puts a bandage on his chest, he then zips his rubber undersuit. As he sits, he thinks about the pass few days. From meeting Ahsoka to him sabotaging ISR's infrastructures. He shook his head thinking about it, soon he hears a knock on the door.

He turns to see Ahsoka at the door, she seems upset and concern. She walks in as Sam gets off the bed, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Ahsoka stands in front of him, rubbing her arm as she thinks.

"I owe you an apology, for what happened" she says. Sam looks down at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ahsoka's eyes tear up, "I was selfish, I shouldn't have put you in this" she says. Sam place his hands around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Don't worry about it, besides" Sam touch his ribs, "I've faced worst" he says. Ahsoka looks away, only for Sam to turn her to him.

They both kiss softly and slowly, holding each other as they do. The kissing soon turn to something more, Ahsoka wraps her arms around him.

Soon Sam slips his hand into her shirt, grasping her breast. Ahsoka moans loudly as he do, causing him to stop.

"Sorry, I didn't to-" Ahsoka place her finger on his lips. "It's fine, don't stop" she says, "But Ahsoka, we been through a lot" he says.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't care, I want you, I need you" she softly says. Sam sighs before smiling, he then kisses her again.

As they do, Ahsoka unzips his rubber suit as Sam removes her shirt. Sam then lowers her onto his bed, making love for the first time.

* * *

In the Training Room, Ryan and the others train with the ARC920 Railgun. "This was the worst week ever" Frank says, he began messing with the setting. "Well, what would you think would happen?" Lilly asked.

Ryan fires his shot, destroying his target. He reloads his weapon, "Well, we didn't think we would be attack by Rebels" Ryan says. He fires again, Frank turns to him. "Well, Sam has never been this happy, I mean listen" Frank says.

Soon they hear something banging against the wall, "Frank, I don't wanna hear about that" Lilly says. Ryan place the Railgun on his shoulder, "Besides, that's his business anyway" he says.

"Well sorry, I didn't know our Second Command hates our leader happy" Frank says. "I don't want to be around his love life" Ryan steps up to Frank.

Lilly steps in between them, "Cool it, last thing we need is to argue, besides we are close" she says.

"Alright, Alright" Frank says, Ryan notices something. "Uh, Frank, isn't that dangerous" he asked, "What do you mean" Frank asked.

The Spartan soon charges up his gun, firing it at the target. But the blast knocks him away, causing him to hit the ceiling on the room. "That" Ryan says as Lilly chuckled, Frank soon falls onto a crate of Ammunition.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome To Reach

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Reach**

As the Strident frigate travels through slipspace, the Captain looks through the map on where to strike once the war is out. "We can strike the slave trade system of Amedium, can be helpful to our war effort" he wonders. Soon a crewman came in, "Sir, we had a breach" he say. The Captain looked up, "How bad?" He says to him, the crewman rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, some prototype Railgun had breached into the Mess hall, along with the damages to the upper wall" he says. The Captain grab the temple of his nose, "I bet it was Frank, he really think it's fun to do something dangerous on this ship" he says.

"Any other damages that we need to fix while we are at Reach?" The Captain asked. "Not that is found, maybe the bed needs replacement after what happened a few hours ago" the crewman says. The Captain tries to forget what happened a while ago, mostly by how close his quarters is to them. "Don't remind me" he says

Sam woke up and feels another body on him, he looked over to see a naked Ahsoka on top of him sleeping. He gently rubbed her mortal, he smiles and tries to get up. Once he tried to get out the bed, she was awoken by his movement.

"Hey Sam" she says in a tired voice, he turns to her and smiles. "Hey, how did you sleep" he asked before kissing her. "Fine, even after that night" she laughs after say it, Sam soon remember the night they had.

"Yeah it was fun, I hope I was careful" he says. She nods and gets off the bed, Sam put on his undersuit and armor. "Well, I got report that we are close to Reach, so get ready to leave" He says. Sam then came up to her after she puts on her clothes, "Stay safe for me" she says and left the room. As Sam, walks through the corridor, he sees something out for the side of his helmet. He looks around and lost sight of the figure, he shrugged it off and continue to the bridge.

As the frigate jumps out of slipspace, I was blocked by two Marathon-class cruisers. The comlinks soon boomed, "This is UNSC Cannon, state your name and intentions" the Cruiser demanded. The Captain steps up, "This Captain Lucas of the UNSC Strident, we have a prisoner to deliver and in need of repairs" he says. The Cruiser Captain became quiet and soon spoke again "You may pass, welcome back Lucas" he says.

As the ship gets close to the drydock, Sam and his team took a G79I Pelican to the surface. "Alright team, we are here to give the governor to Reach Military Police, could be helpful against the ISR" Sam says. The governor turn to Sam, "Soon, you will all burn for this. Darth Aliest and Darth Noir with make sure of this" he says.

Sam grew concern while Ryan just want him to shut it, "Look bub, if someone want the UNSC to burn, they will be crying home to their Mommy when we get done with them" Frank says.

"Hoorah to that" Lilly responded, "Don't encourage him" Ryan says. Once the Pelican landed, the governor was given to the Reach Military Police and they took him onto a Warthog and left. Once the Pelican return to the ship, Sam feels something was off.

As he travel through the corridors, he notice Ahsoka was not in the hanger. When he check the log for the use of the three pelicans docked, Sam notice his Pelican was the only one that left the ship. He continues searching until he was told by a officer that she didn't leave, only went to explore the frigate. So he took this time to train in the training room, he grabs his DMR and head there.

Ahsoka traveled throughout the ship, looking throughout the corridors of the frigate for something interesting. She soon came across an old photo of Blue Team, something she find a bit odd. She didn't notice the Lucas has came behind her, "As you can see, that is the old Blue Team. Made in 2524" he says.

She jumped then relax when it was the Captain, "Who are these people in the picture?" she asked. The Captain soon looked to the picture, "The normal looking one is Frederic-104, the second in command". Lucas soon points to the redhead "That's Kelly-087, the Rabbit" he adds. He then points to the sniper, "Linda-058, Sam's mother and great sniper" he says. Lastly then he points to the man in the helmet, "That is John-117, Blue Leader and Sam's father" he says.

Ahsoka can only stare in amazement to how Sam's parents used to be Spartans themselves, "I heard that due to their argumentation and cyro sleep that they can serve longer, What happened?" she asked.

"Well, like the Spartan 1s, they became obsolete for war. John even showed it when Cortana changed sides and try to wipe humanity and he wanted to convince her to be with him" he says, "But after he finished her off by destroying the core, a year later, he and Linda fell in love" he continues. He soon walks off, leaving Ahsoka in interest of the Blue Team's achievements.

Once Sam returns from training, he sat his DMR down and removed his helmet then look through some files. "Let's see if there are any files about ISR commanders" he says. Soon every image of Sith commanders and specialist comes up, even one photo that blew his mind.

"Jennifer" he says as he looks closer to the screen, "I thought she was dead, how can she be alive" he then see her companion "Ezra?" he says has he studied the male figure. He knew this is a big deal because for a year, he thought she was dead.

He continues to study the photos and locations they was in. By the looks of it, it was from every planet Strident has stopped after saving the slaves. He then feels someone watching him. He grabs a pistol but was flung to the wall, "Hello Love, I been dying to see you" Jennifer says. As she gets close she continues, "The UNSC was wrong in their beliefs of Freedom, and me and my Empire must destroy it" she says.

"Your Empire, Jen, why would you do this, even to me" Sam asked, she went to his ear "Because I know who you really are and what you will become, I'll be waiting" she says as she vanished. Sam was only able to stand there in disbelief, knowing one day he'll have to face her.


	9. Chapter 9: Terrorist Attack on Reach

**Chapter 9: Terrorist Attack on Reach**

When Sam saw Jennifer, he became more concern of his sanity. He sat in his bed thinking on what to do, he soon grabbed his helmet and his DMR and rush into the training room. As he walks down the hall, he see Ahsoka. But before she can touch him, he passed her without saying a word. She sense something was wrong and must deal with it. Once she found him, he practice fire at the targets and soon gets frustrated when it fails.

"Sam, is something wrong?" she asked, Sam sighs as he know one day she needs to know "I'm not feeling like myself, I need to burn this out" he says. She didn't budge, "Whatever is going on we need to talk about it now" she says. "No need, I'm fine" he says, he then began getting his things.

But then he was thrown to the wall and his helmet was removed, "Sorry Sam, but need to check on you to see what is on your mind" She says. She then place her hand on Sam's forehead. She soon see Jennifer when she died, but then when she met him again.

She see him asking questions on why she left and what she said about him and the UNSC as a whole. Once she let him go, Sam looked to her in sadness. "You're going after her are you?" She asked, Sam grabs his helmet and nods. "Sam you can't do this, you're running into a trap" She says, he then stops "Why should I be worried to face her, she left me to despair and I want her to pay" he says and continues walking. But when she grab him, he turn and beneath his visor lies anger and rage. This made her let go as he walks away.

In Reach's capital, New Alexandria, Ezra and Jennifer head towards the mall. Once entering, they pulled out bags and placed each droid into position. Once they left the bombs, the droids detonated. Many people was killed as others ran to the exits, trying to survive the exploding facility. Once they reach outside, Ezra and his strike team attack the civilians. Cutting them down as they ran.

When UNSC military forces arrived, Jennifer cause the Pelicans to crash into the Warthogs below it and kill any soldier that was unlucky enough to be near it. Ezra soon turn to his partner, "We finish our mission master, now we have our payback and our governor back" he says.

"Good, now let's leave this dump, they will know our power, and maybe can get Sam's attention" Jennifer says as the Shuttle landed. Once they enter the ship, the governor turn to them. "Will this mean we will destroy the UNSC?" he asked, Jennifer nods. as the Shuttle flew into space, a massive Star Destroyer uncloaked and gathered the group. It soon attacked the the cruisers that want to stop it, only to finish them quickly before jumping into hyperspace.

In his bridge of the UNSC Strident, Lucas watched in horror as the ship left two destroyed ships and several casualties on the ground. He then receive several reports, many he couldn't catch up with. Everyone was in panic, even Admirals when Reach was hit. He knew that the UNSC must declare war or face anarchy, he soon contacted Lasky.

"Sir, we have a situation in Reach" he says. Lasky turn to him "I know, everybody on Earth is talking about it. High command stated a code Red, Hoping to get everyone mobilized for defending Earth" he says.

"Can we have permission to pursuit the enemy while the rest of the UNSC fleets prepare for an offensive?" Lucas asked. "Permission granted, get those bastards" Lasky ordered. Lucas then turn the link to the dock officer "Sir, permission to leave. We will intercept the Destroyer and deal with it", Dock officer nods "Give them the bullet, sir" he says. Soon UNSC Strident flew out of Drydock and made a jump after the Destroyer.

When Sam and his team heard about the attack, Sam walked off. "This is my fault, should had watched her more" he muttered as he marched to his personal armory. Once he arrived, he put on the upgrades to his armor and grabbed his parent's equipment. He was soon strapped with SMGs and pistols on each thigh, combat knife on he shoulder, and his father's Assault Rifle on his back.

He soon contacted his team, "Get a pelican ready for us, I know where they will go" he ordered and marched to the hanger. Once he and his team arrived in the hanger, they gathered next to their Pelican. Frank looked on his armor ,"Wow dude, you're strapped" he says as he studies Sam's armor. Ryan turn to his boss, "So, I told the captain go to this planet, why?" he asked.

Sam turn to him, "That is where they want me to follow them to, possibly where we can take them out" he says. After briefing, he see Ahsoka coming to him. "Look, I don't feel like arguing, but I must do this" he says. She nods "I know, if it's a must, I need to come to" she says.

Sam turns to her, "Why? This isn't your fight" he says. "Unless you can fight two Dark Jedi, then tell me so I can relax" Ahsoka says. Sam thinks about it, he then realized that his team won't be supporting him. He also knows that once she makes up her mind, it will be impossible to break it.

"Fine, but stay close to me until something happens" he says, she nods. Sam then took off his helmet and kissed her in the forehead. "Get ready" he says. She soon walks off, but with Sam having a worry look on him. Soon the ship arrived to a the same planet Jennifer faked her death in, Randora.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Randora

**Chapter 10: Battle of Randora**

With everyone prepared to take down the Dark Jedi, all 3 G79I Pelicans along with several Broadsword fighters flew out the hanger. As the transports reach into Randora's atmosphere, Sam began to brief his team on what to do.

"Since the enemy will know that the UNSC has tracked them, they will have troops ready. So Lilly, you snipe any that can get us, Frank, take out any armor, Ryan and Ahsoka, you're with me" he orders. "Yes sir" was their response.

As the UNSC forces get closer to their targets, ISR Anti-Airs began firing at them, destroying a fighter. "Sir, we need to set down before those guns take us out the sky" the Pilot warns.

"Got it, just drop the armor and we can continue" Sam yells, soon the three dropships began landing sequence outside the city.

With one M820 Scorpion, a M12 Recon Warthog, and a M831 Transport Warthog, Sam and his forces pushed to the fortress of Randora.

Once they arrive, they was met by ISR armor forces filled with Saber light tanks. Sam took the oppertunity to take command of he Scorpion tank and engage the enemy, soon as he take control, he takes out six of the eight tanks that was used.

This allow UNSC Forces push forward with the ISR retreating back, once they reach to inside one of the three cities that surrounds the massive fortress.

ISR white armored infantry engage the UNSC troops passing through, But as the UNSC advance through the city, Sam and the Spartans jump rooftops, taking out any snipers.

Ahsoka blocked bolt fired from enemy troops, Frank fired his Gauss Cannon at tanks and guarded locations. Once they arrive to the facility, The UNSC cleared the remaining AAs in the area to allow the frigate to fly in and bombard it.

As Sam and Ahsoka enter the building, Ahsoka stops him. "Something is not right, why is it quiet in here?" she asked, soon the room was echoed by Ezra's laughter.

"Seems you came, and you brought Ahsoka, how nice of you" He says as he and Jennifer jumps down. Sam turn to Ahsoka, "Get out of here, regroup" he says.

"No way, we must stick together, I'll help you with Ezra" Ahsoka says. Jennifer smiles at her, "Yes, you will fight Ezra, because Sam will be fighting me" she says as she brought out her energy sword.

Sam takes out his combat knife and goes into a fighting stance, Jennifer goes into a fighting stance also before charging at him. Once they began to fight, Ahsoka tries to join him. But Ezra jumps in front of her, "We are not done yet, as I said, if I can't have you, so can he" he says as he raises his lightsaber.

Ahsoka manage to dodge it before it does any damage to her, but she knew she can't help Sam until Ezra is taken out. So she taken out her two swords and charge at Ezra, She then swing one sword at him in which he blocked while another one cut him on the side.

As Ahsoka steps back as Ezra covered the cut on his abdomen, "You have much to learn before facing me" she says. She then gets into a fighting stance, Ezra becomes furious and continuously swing his saber at her as she jumps back.

"Why won't you die already" he asked, she soon flanked him and stabs him around the spine to paralyze him. "Because I know how to control myself in combat" she says as she takes his lightsaber and go out to assist Sam.

Outside on the bridge that connects the two Towers of the fortress, Sam and Jennifer continue to fight. Sam was able to get a few jabs in while Jennifer was able to slash at his armor.

"Give up Jen, you won't win this fight" He says as he catching his breath, Jennifer stands on the other side. "What is the fun of giving up, you would want me dead or that little freak of yours" she says with a grin.

Sam grew anger and charged at her trying to get a few more jabs, she dodges a few of them before being beaten back to the center of the bridge. When she swings her sword again, Sam summons his hard-light shields and block the attack.

"Looks like I have the advantage" he says, but before he can swing at her, she pushed him over the bridge. As she was about to make a killing blow, Ahsoka joins the battle. "Looks like I can meet the Ex" she says.

Jennifer stood "And looks like I've meet the freak" she says, she then dashes toward Ahsoka. As the two girls fought, Sam tries to get back on the bridge. But as he look towards them, Jennifer was able to cut Ahsoka's lower arm off and throw her off the bridge.

"No!" Sam yells as he jumps after her and catches her, he then activated his thrusters on his back to soften his landing. Once he landed, he looks up to see a ship leaving with a note floating down.

Once he grabs it, it reads 'Next time, we will finish what we started and I will make sure you die' the note ends. Soon Sam's team came up to Sam and Ahsoka. Once they see the damage caused to Ahsoka, Sam got up carrying her bridal style and taking her on one of the G79I Pelicans that landed.

In orbit, The Star Destroyer located the Strident, but stopped when three Halberg-class Destroyers jumped into the system. "This is UNSC Fenkell and we have target on the enemy warship" Fenkell's Captain says. The leading Destroyer soon open fire with it's MAC Cannons on the ISR ship, damaging it before it escapes.

Lucas contacted the ship "Thanks for coming, got the reinforcements need to finish the planet?" he asked, the Fenkell's Captain responded "Yes, sir, you can leave the system and return to Earth".

"Alright" Lucas says, but receives another call. Once he answers "Captain Lucas, Something wrong?" he asked, the pilot responded. "Sir, PFC Ahsoka has been injured, she had a fight with those attackers and they cut her arm off" he say.

The Captain was in shock, "get this ship on medical alert red, we need some prosthetic" he orders. He soon change the screen to when the Pelican lands and medical crew rush to assist her. "We won the battle, but at a cost" Lucas muttered.

T **hat is the end of that Chapter, now give me a break and quit making me update constantly and asking for the Ghost Crew. Especially you MitchSharwing15. I have my reasons of removing them in parts of the Story, you'll see them again, just let me think when so they don't be too early or too late.**


	11. Chapter 11: Preparation to a new Era

**Chapter 11: Preparation to a new Era**

2582, a month after the battle that paralyzed her partner, Ezra was forced to be put into a process to restore his spine early. As the surgeons put a robotic spine device on him, he can be heard screaming in pain. In the other room, Jennifer talks to the Moff of the Imperial Sith Republic.

"Look, it was a failure, we underestimated the UNSC power" Jennifer says, the Moff looks to her "What you didn't do was make sure that Frigate was destroyed, and left the planet without finishing off that soldier" He says.

"Fine, what's my next mission then" She asked, He walks to her "Your next mission is to see that Ezra is improved while we wait for his recovery, in the mean time, my Admirals and Commanders will be battling the UNSC" he says.

She gets up in anger "That is no fair, Petty Officer Sam and the Spartan Corps can easily overrun us in months, I can beat them like last time" Jennifer says. "All you did was cut his lover's arm off" the Moff says. This made Jennifer shiver to hear that the alien girl was Sam's new girlfriend, "Shouldn't have left him, I should have take him with me" she soon says. "Darth Aliest, he is loyal to those weaklings. If he's loyal to us, he would of came with you" the Moff says.

In a medical base on Harvest, Sam and his team waited on Ahsoka's recovery in their respected uniforms (Marine Ceremonial Outfit). Soon the Doctor allows them to see her. Once they do, they see all the wires on her right side of her body, all connecting to her missing arm.

"We was able to save some of her nerves and repair some brain damages, but she'll be inoperable until possibly till the end of the year" the Doctor says. Sam walks to her and caress her face, before turning to this team and request them to leave.

"Ahsoka, I know I failed to help you, and I'm sorry for what I caused" he says, he turns to her sleeping form. Before he starts to leave, she spoke as she looks at him. "Sam, I'm sorry for not listening to you" She says in a faint voice.

Sam kissed her on the cheek before leaving her bed. Sam walks down the halls of the hospital along with his team. "Once we are deployed, we will make sure that each and every soldier of the ISR pays with his life" he says in a slight tint of hatred.

Once they made it out the base, the Ghost lands. Sabine and Zeb walks out the ship and head to the team, Ryan can feel the possibility of a fight. "Sir, let me handle this, just get back onto the Pelican" Ryan say.

Sam nods and follows Frank back to the transport, Ryan turns to Sabine "Do you have any idea what we are dealing with" He asked her.

Sabine nods slowly, he soon turn to Zeb who was quiet. "I didn't think he'll turn just for her, he said he was going to do a simple run, but never return" she lightly sobs, Zeb came up.

"We are what is left of the Ghost crew, with Ezra gone, we failed Kanan to keep him on our side" he says. Ryan looks to them "You should join us, we need a ship like yours in our assault force" he says. Sabine and Zeb looks at him. "Will that mean that we have to avoid Sam" Zeb asked.

"No, Sam right now want to kill someone else, he knows Ezra will do anything to get to Ahsoka, but he won't be the only issue. Look just follow my Pelican back to the _Strident,_ we'll work this out." he says and the Ghost crew nods to his agreement. Soon the Ghost and Pelican takes off to the UNSC S _trident._

Back at the ISR capital, Ezra's surgery was finished. Wearing all black with a cape, a health meter attached to his back and a mask to hide his old self. Any remaining things of him is was gone, he is now the real Darth Noir.

As he steps down he walks out and heads to Jennifer, once he arrive, she meditates in the middle of the floor. "Master, my surgery is finished. What is thy bidding" he asked. Jennifer opens her eyes and turn to him, "Darth Noir, I'm glad your surgery is successful" she says. "But now we begin your training to make you more improved in your skills as a swordsmen" she says as she turns to him.

"When will it begin" he asked, "Patience, in due time my friend" she says as she left the room. Leaving Noir to his meditation, he sighs as he sits down on both his knees and concentrate. He sees vision of Ahsoka and how hurt she was, but sense a darkness in Sam.

He knows this means Sam will stop at nothing to destroy them. He continues to study his vision till he becomes exhausted, "I'll think more unto this tomorrow, It's time for my rest". Noir soon gets up and leaves the room.

 _ **Ezra is now the new Dark Lord named Darth Noir. Ghost team is part of the UNSC, and Ahsoka is in the hospital for a injury. The time is now, to begin the Evolutionary War!**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Year Later

**Chapter 12: A Year Later**

A year after the Battle of Randora, the United Nations Space Command and the Imperial Sith Republic were going for each other's throats. While many UNSC ships engaged into naval warfare, Spartans and ODSTs became the mainline deployment by the effectivness.

Several battles was won with these deployments, especially one battle in Harvest. First Battle of Harvest was a daring attempt to break into UNSC territory, unknown to them, UNSC Forces kept the planet heavily guarded by the end of the Human-Covenant war.

As the war dragged on, the Swords of Sangheilios Empire began supporting the UNSC on many campaigns against the ISR after an accidental attack made on a SSE Cruiser. In the year 2583, the UNSC began a attack on the Imperial Fortress in Akagi II in the Falom system. Sam and his team along with Ghost Crew will launch a attack on the heavily guarded planet.

The Ghost flies past the guarding Destroyers into the planet's atmosphere, once entering the planet, four Spartans walked out to the back of the ship.

Frank has a black and orange Locus armor and his rocket launcher and Battle Rifle, Lilly has her grey Katana armor and sniper rifle and SMGs, Ryan with his black Warrior armor and DMR rifle, and Sam with his Mjolnir VI with ARGUS upgrades and Assault Rifle.

Sam soon turn to his team, "Okay, our drop is near so let's get down to business, we are meant to travel down from the coming mountain to the city were we pushed through the caverns" he says.

He points the trail out to the castle "Once we reach the the open field, we'll clear a landing zone have Strident deliver us a M820 Scorpion and take down the facility" he continues. Frank looks to him "What if the swordsmen are there?" he asked. "Then we take them out before they escape and leave again" Sam says.

The team gets closer to the drop point, the Ghost shake from the Flak fire. Sabine calls out over the mic, "Okay guys, we are close to drop point, be ready" she says. Soon Ahsoka calls out, "Be careful Sam" she says. Sam prepares to jump, "I'm always careful" he says has he drops along with his team.

As the group lands on the side of the mountain, they began to slide down. Soon Frank see ISR dropships approaching them, "Guys, gunships" he says as they get closer.

"Everyone fire at will" Sam says as he pulls out his assault rifle and fires at a set of troopers in the approaching dropship, soon he teammates fired at the other gunships. Lilly pulls her Sniper rifle out and fires at one of the pilots, making the ship crash into the side of the mountain.

"Good job sister" Frank says as he pulls a rocket launcher out and fires at another gunship, "Guys, one of the gunships are going in for an attack run" Ryan yells as he fires his DMR at one of the Armored mechs deployed.

Soon the Dropship open fire on the team and chase them down the mountain, firing missiles and bolts at them. Lilly soon fired her thrusters and jumped one the gunship, taking out anyone inside and making it spin out of control.

Once it crashed, Lilly jumps out and joins the rest of the team. "Gunship down" She says. Ryan and Sam looked to each other in shock while Frank cheered. Once they was close to the ground level, a G79I Pelican flew close to the team. "Tell me where to drop your gift" the Pilot says. Sam gave him the coordinates and the Pelican left the group, soon the group came of the ledge and landed on a patrol. Taking them out.

Once the group landed, the Pelican dropped the Scorpion and flew off. "Okay people, sattle up, our mission is not over" Ryan says as Sam jumps into the driver seat. Once the team gets on, Sam travels to the base.

Once coming into the open field, Ryan spotted TX-160 Saber anti-tanks. "Guys we have a problem, ISR tanks approaching" he says. Once Sam spotted them, he fired on the tanks. Releasing plasma based shells at the tanks, the Sabers soon return fire.

But as the shells gets close, Lilly on the machine gun intercepts them and destroys them before they reach the Scorpion. Sam continues firing until all the Sabers are destroyed, letting the group pass to the Fortress.

Once they arrived, Sam puts up a beacon for a MAC cannon strike. "Okay, time to pull back" Sam ordered. Frank takes control and leads the group away from the strike.

In orbit, UNSC Strident and it's fleet charged it's MAC cannons and fires at the coordinates. Lucas sat on his chair over looking the entire bombardment, he then press the comlink. "Sam, is you and your team out the strike area. We are hitting it hard and with many ships in the area" He says.

"Yes sir, we are retreating back to have the Ghost pick us up sir" Sam says over the link.

"Good, meet you here" He says and ends the call. He turns it to the fleet, "Continue the attack, once Sam returns from his mission we will return home" He ordered and stands to inspect it. Soon the ISR fleet of Imperial-class Destroyers warped in, "Sam, where are you? ISR ships just jumped into the sector" Lucas asked.

"We are just entering the hanger with the Ghost" Sam responded, Soon Lucas ordered the fleet to fall back. Soon UNSC Strident and the rest of the fleet retreats into Slipspace.

In her ship, Jennifer aka Darth Aliest sees the UNSC fleet retreating. "Great, when we are close to catching Sam, his forces retreats with him" she says. Soon a tall figure in black comes to her.

"Don't worry Master, We'll catch him and the girl" Darth Noir says. He soon turns around and began walking to the door. "Ezra, I know you wanted Ahsoka" she says. Noir stops and stares at the door, "I'm sorry for injuring her" Jennifer says. Noir just stand there, "She deserves it for breaking my heart" he says as he soon leaves. Leaving Jennifer to her quarters.

She soon looked back out the window into empty space, "I want you back Sam, I need you back" she says. She soon leaves her quarters, meeting up with her partner.


	13. Chapter 13: Forerunner

**Chapter 13: Forerunner**

Over 20 years after seeing John, Cortana continues to think of the time they had before she joined the Forerunners. Even when all the A.I.s she took from the UNSC joined her, it still can't heal her sorrow for losing the one man she loved.

As she sits and looks to the sky, she wonders if he was continuing his service or has retired like many other Spartans she knows. Soon a triangular ship appears over her tower, She wonders if it's a warship or a new Forerunner tech.

"It's time to meet the people" She says as she sighs, she soon calls her Warden up "Yes, milady" he asked as he appears. "Call the other Sentinels and Warriors, have them make sure they are here for peaceful intentions" she says as she looks to a shuttle landing. "Yes ma'am" the Warden says once he disappeared.

On the landing platform, Jennifer and Noir walks out the ship to the advance facility. "Are you sure this construct is here, master" Noir asked, but then three sentinel aircraft and ten warriors appeared.

Noir pulled out his sword, but Jennifer ordered him to stand down. "Careful, we can't do what she expects or we'll lose our best chance for an ally" She says, Soon a blue woman forms out side of the tower.

"So you must be Cortana" Jennifer says, Cortana stops and smiles slightly.

"And you must be someone that has a offer for me" she says, she wraps her arms around herself.

Jennifer goes to her, but was stopped by Warriors that blocked her from their leader.

"She's fine, If anything happens, she'll be decomposed" Cortana says.

She montions Jennifer follow her into the structure, walking in as the doors open. Noir decides to head back into the ship and meditate, hoping that this diplomacy goes well.

Inside, Cortana summons two chairs and a table to allow talks to happen.

"Now what is the unforgettable offer, something that'll make me listen" Cortana asked sarcastically. "John-117's location" Jennifer responded quickly, many of her Prometheans look at Jennifer.

This made Cortana turn serious as she looked to her in a interested look, "The location of the Lucky Spartan?" Cortana asked.

"Yes, and his family. Mostly notably his son" Jennifer continues, Cortana turn from serious to upset.

"So he has moved on without me, he isn't hurt after what he did to me" She says as she looks down.

Soon the room turn red from Cortana's anger, "He will PAY for betraying me!" she yells. She gets up and walks to Jennifer, looking directly into her eyes.

"You have yourself a deal, I will help you. But where is John" Cortana ordered, "He is in the Reach system, training other new Spartans to replace him and the others" Jennifer responded.

Soon Cortana disappeared.

Outside, Noir continues to meditate until he felt the ground shake. When he looks outside, the Phoenix-class warship appeared with it's Forerunner upgrades.

Jennifer soon walks outside to see the ship, then Cortana appears. "I capture this ship when the humans and brutes had finished their fight between each other" she says. The Ship began to hum as it rises.

"Once I had it, I gave it Forerunner technology. Making it from a Support ship to a Battleship" She says.

Soon another ship appears, "Mantle Approach, rebuilt it from the Did-act after he was killed again" Cortana says.

She then turns to the huge-birdlike object that appears, "That is the Guardian, The most powerful of the Forerunner Arsenal" She says.

Cortana then turns to Jennifer, "Now you have yourselves an ally, what is the first plan of attack" Cortana asked. "Let's go after Harvest" Jennifer responded, soon Cortana's body vanish into a ball and flew to the Guardian. Then all three ships flew off into space.

Jennifer's Fleet soon join after Cortana's strike fleet. Once Jennifer enter the bridge, she open a link to Cortana.

"My Forces will go first as a act of a regular strike force, then you join in after us" Jennifer says, "Fine, once I arrive, I'll take out the major warships, that can leave you with the rest" She says.

"And what about John's son" Jennifer asked, "I'll take care of him personally" Cortana says in a serious voice.

Soon all the Forerunner and Imperial Ships jumped into hyperspace.


	14. Chapter 14: Second Battle of Harvest

**Chapter 14: Second Battle of Harvest**

In the orbit of Harvest, the UNSC Fleet orbits the planet along with the Super MAC war stations. While guarding the frontline planet, several hyperspace and slipspace ruptures started happening. In the Orbital Station, the rupture was being track.

"Sir, we have several ruptures happening outside our fire range" a Crewman says. The Officer looked into the monitor, "What is it, because it has one UNSC code that is over 50 years old and several unknown contacts" he says.

Soon three slipspace rupture opened up, sending the the Spirit of Fire, Mantle Approach, and the Guardian into the UNSC orbit. Several Imperial-class Destroyers soon appeared behind the Forerunner Fleet. Soon the Guardian spoke, "This is CTN 0452-9 Cortana, and we have returned" it said before blasting a Electromagnetic Pulse. The attack was able to disabled the UNSC defenses.

Soon the Destroyers moved in and destroyed the disabled fleet with ease. Jennifer sit in the bridge of her Destroyer "Thank you for the strike, now as promise, here is the coordinates to Reach" she says. After sending the coordinates to Cortana, the Guardian and the rest of the Forerunner fleet vanished.

In the Strident, Sam was cleaning his Assault Rifle before Ryan comes in. "Sir we have a mission, a unknown fleet has assaulted Harvest and has taken out the fleet" he says.

"So what's our objective?" Sam asked, "Our team is to take out the command ship and allow the fleet come in and retake the planet" He says.

Soon Sam looked interested into the topic. "What fleet was in the attack?" He asked. "A Spirit of Fire, Mantle Approach, and Guardian" he say. Sam soon got up and equipped his rifle, and began to walk out the door. Soon Ahsoka arrived and moved out of Sam's way, in confusion she soon goes to Ryan.

"Where is Sam going? she asked. "I have no clue, come on" Ryan says as he follows Sam, while looking for him Ahsoka looked at Ryan. "Why would Sam act like this, I never seen him be like this since Jennifer was discovered to be alive" she says.

Ryan and Ahsoka soon find him in the hanger, packing some supplies and equipment into a modified F-41 Broadsword. "Sam what are you getting ready for?" Ahsoka asked, Sam turns to her. "I need to get to Reach before Cortana does" He says, he then continues to packing.

"Cortana, I thought she was destroyed" Ahsoka says, Sam jumps down to her. "Me too, but Jennifer must have released what was remaining of her to get to Harvest. Ryan, you take charge of the Team" Sam says. He then turns to the Fighter, he steps onto a step on the Ladder.

But before he can enter, Ahsoka grabs him. "Can you at least be safe and come back?" She say.

Sam turns to his girlfriend and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Don't I always?"Sam asked as he kissed her. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to return back, alive Sam" she says as she return the kissed.

"I will" he says before jumping into his fighter, he then activates the shields and flew out.

After Sam left the Strident, the UNSC Destroyer Fleet arrived to Harvest and engaged the ISR ships. Ryan and his allies board the G79I Pelican and joined the invasion of Harvest.

As the Pelican reach the atmosphere, Ryan briefed the remainder of his team. Soon Ryan opened a Holomap of the Capital city of Harvest, "Okay, us and five other Marine squads will enter the city and push to the capital building, clear out any armored divisions and hold the line until we have the UNSC Capital Fleet arrived and get them" He says.

Soon Ryan's Forces landed and got into the M12 Warthogs and the single M820 Scorpion that was brought with them. As the unit crossed one of the bridge that connects to the capital city, Ryan looks up from his passenger seat to see UNSC Proton (Strident-class Frigate) engaging a landing warship.

"Seems the UNSC had pushed through the ISR fleet" he says, "That is what makes the UNSC great" Frank says on the gun. Soon they arrived to the gate, on the gate was the local UNSC Marines that was station there before the Harvest Invasion. "This is Ryan-407, we are here as reinforcements" Ryan says once they arrived at the gate, soon a Marine comes up and opens the gate "Good, we'll need it" he says.

Once they enter the city, Ryan's men heads to the command center. It soon began raining on the troops as they reach the command building, soon they have arrived to the center.

Many people ran left and right to handle the battle all over the planet, even beds filled with injured soldier ran pass to reach their medical centers. Ryan soon reach the General of the UNSC in Harvest, Ryan and his team salutes him. "Sir, sorry that we didn't arrived on time" Ryan says, his team gets prepared to be deploy.

The General turn to Ryan "Where is your Samuel-177?" he asked, "He is going after the Forerunner Fleet, so I'm in command until he completes his mission and returns" Ryan answered. The General looked at him, hemotion him to the War Room.

"We been trying to keep them from breaking in, but each time it'll be successful but deadly too" he says. Ryan came to the table, looking over the map.

Ryan soon decides a plan after thinking. "I'll have my men move out and take out the troops approaching the city, then advance to the landing zone and capture it" he says.

The General nods to him, "Godspeed soldier, may your mission be successful" he says before dismissing Ryan.

When Ryan return to his team, he pulls out the map.

"We are to be deployed here and advance to the landing zone taking it" he says. He traced from the city to the Harvest Spaceport.

Lilly looked towards Ryan, "Do we have any support?" She asked.

Ryan turn to her "Yes, but they are only 2 Longsword strikes and 1 MAC bombardment, then have four Falcon support helicopters" he says.

Soon he turn to his team, "Get ready to push them out" Ryan says.

Few hours later, a battalion of M802 and M820 Scorpions along with several M12 Gauss Warthogs leave the capital and heads to the landing site.

Ryan sat in the passenger seat of the leading Warthog studying the map and the site, "Several transports and only 400 troops with another 1,600 troops coming in" he says.

Soon he pressed on his comlink, "I need the Falcons to move in and fired at the troops with the Hogs to keep the tanks from getting hit" Ryan soon ordered. Soon two Falcons follow the Warthogs, they soon located the army. The Longswords fly in and bombed the enemy forces, taking most of them out.

Soon Ryan and his forces moved in, attacking the remaining troops. They fired at the coming transports, bringing them down.

Ryan looks to the transports as they crashed, he then pressing his comlink on his helmet. "Sir, enemy forces are cleared, we can now secure the sector" he says.

"Don't worry Ryan, after what you did, the Admirals in the fleet called their troops back and retreated. Harvest has been retaken" the General says. Ryan watch his troops cheer for a well- deserved victory.


	15. Chapter 15: Fight for Reach

**Chapter 15: Fight for Reach**

While the UNSC fight for Harvest, Sam flies through slipspace and followed the Forerunner Fleet.

"This is bad, how can Jennifer do something like this. I need to contact Lasky" he says to himself, he soon pressed on the comlink hoping someone to answer.

Soon Admiral Lasky picked up, "This is Lasky, what's going on" he asked. "Sir, the Forerunner Fleet is heading to Reach to capture John-117, I'm ready to engage them" Sam says.

Lasky was slient until he soon responded, "Okay, well what I can do is halt the fleet, but do they have the Guardian and the Mantle's Approach with them?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. But it should be recharging after disabling the last Harvest Fleet" Sam said.

"Okay, we can try to take out the Guardian, but you'll need to take out the Mantle's Approach before it gets into firing position!" Lasky ordered.

"Yes sir" Sam responded.

As he travel through slipspace, he soon caught up with the Mantle's Appoach and entered it's shields.

Sam soon takes his fighter through the ship, attacking defense guns and shields that are made to stop him.

He turns left and right and dodge many walls that pops out at him as he flies, he even fired his missiles at a few of the walls to get to the center faster.

Soon his fighter began to temporary malfunction, then Cortana appears in his cockpit.

"So, your the son of John-117. Quite impressive to meet you, but you should know, John is mine" She says before disappearing.

Sam soon regain control of his ship and continued his engagement, Sam then reach the center of the ships and found a small opening and flew in. As he flies in, he soon notice the space is closing in on him.

"This is not good!" was the last thing Sam was able to say before blacking out.

Once he woke up, he sees his fighter destroyed and unable to be used again, "Great, a months work lost" Sams says as he takes the Shiva nuke. He opens his weapons cache, then equipped his Assault Rifle.

As he walks through the corridors of the Approach, he began to wonder about how he defeat Cortana and leave the ship. Once he reach the open space, he looks around to see Promethean Warriors guarding a portal.

Sam tooks out a holo map his father made, "Seems like I need to go through some portals, but this will be hard if Cortana is not on my side" Sam says as he looks from the map to the portal.

He soon got up and took dash towards the portal, shooting at the many Promethean guards until he jumps into the first portal.

He was soon teleported to the long platform until he come across a platform that has Promethean swords, he picks one up and it began getting morphing to get use to Sam.

"This is nice, something I can add" he says. He looks at it, feeling connected to it.

He swing the sword a bit and notice it was the key, so Sam rush to the other portal. Slicing the Prometheans in his way until he jumps into another portal.

He's soon teleported into the Weapons room, where he finds a Assault Rifle clip. Once he jumps into another portal, his comlink blinked.

"Sam where are you?" Ahsoka asked, Sam eyes widen behind his helmet.

"Ahsoka, why are you coming here? Get away, I have the nuke" He ordered, Sam was about to enter when Cortana spoke.

"So the lover of a Spartan decides to come, how wonderful" She says.

Sam soon hurried into another teleporter into a open platform with Promethean Wardens there. "Great, now this will get interesting" he says as he began to fight them, he beat, slice, shot, and crushed several Wardens as he advance to the Portal.

Once he got through, Sam was soon in the Reactor Core of the Mantle with Cortana stand in front of him in her life-size form.

"So, you're here. I should have known the Wardens was too easy for you" she says as she turns away, Sam tried to go past her until he was thrown to another platform.

He turns to see a Red Cortana charging him at full speed, "Where do Dad find these girls" Sam says as he dodge the attack.

He soon summon his sword and goes into a combat position, "Bring it on, Freak" Sam says as Cortana soon charged at him again. But as he was about to dodge, Cortana flung him to the top of the Reactor and fell to the light bridge.

Sam got up and tries to punch her, but she dodge and kneed him in the stomach. She then did a upper hand kick to his helmet, "Fast, yes. Accurate, no" Cortana says as she swings at him with her fist toward his head.

"John needs to pay for breaking my heart" Cortana then says as she kicked him on the ground, "He need to pay for not siding with me" she kicks Sam again. "But maybe I can kill his only son to hurt him the most, and his daugther in law too" she then kicks him in the Helmet, cracking it.

When Cortana was about to stomp on his head, Sam pushed her foot away, making her fall to the ground.

Sam soon got up and turn to her, "No one should hurt my father, no one should hurt my lover" He gets up.

"I will win and I will defeat you" Sam yelled as he goes in for a punch.

Cortana dodged, making him hit the ground making it dent. Sam soon goes in for the offensive, forcing Cortana to block and dodge all of his kicks and punchs. She then teleported to another platform, while Sam jumps towards her.

He then tries to kick her only for Cotrana to duck under the kick and swing at his back multiple time, but Sam seem unaffected to the attack and back hand swing at her.

Knocking her to the edge, Sam then pulls out his sword and slammed hit into her. Cortana gasped to the stab and tries to pull it out, but as she tries Sam shovel the sword deeper into her having it poking out from her back.

Soon Cortana stopped and before dying, she mouthed "Thank you" before bursting into billions of pieces, ending her Forerunner reign. Sam soon looks out to see the ship is near Reach, he then pressed on his comlink.

"This is UNSC Spartan Sam-177 to Ghost, I am ordering to get away from here" He says as he pants heavily.

He can hear Ahsoka arguing with Zeb as Sabine spoke "What about you?" she asked, "I can't return, I lost my fighter on the way in and will be stuck" he says. Sabine responded, "We can get you, the Ghost is fast enough" Sabine says.

"Negative, I have to manually detonated" he says, Sabine was slient.

"I understand, goodbye, sir" before she ended the call.

So Sam got the nuke out of his back, he looks up to the planet. "Looks like I broke my promise Ahsoka, I'm sorry" he says.

He looks back at the bomb, a tear fell from his eye. He sighs before pressing on the nuke, Destroying the Mantle's Approach.


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue and Explanation

Chapter 16: Rescue and Explanation

Outside the weapon, the UNSC fleet watched as the ship explodes and the escorts shutting down. Inside the Infinity, Lasky soon watches as the Ghost flies into the wreckage, he then turn to his bridge crew.

"I need every single Pelican on this ship to look for Sam-177" He ordered, soon he sees over 200 G79I Pelicans fly in to support the search.

He then heads to his quarters, as he walks he could remember the times he had with Sam as a child to becoming a new Spartan type.

"The youngest and newest Spartan type, something I can never expect from the boy. But I failed to watch over him and now his father could be upset with me for it" he says.

He enters his room, only to see Linda in his room with John looking through the pictures.

"John, Linda, how are you guys" Lasky asked, John put the picture of Lasky and Sam when he graduated from High School early down.

"Not so well, I'm hearing all over the battle-net that a Spartan has died, and by the name, seems my only child has died" John say as he looks to Lasky.

Lasky only sat down and tries to talk, only so hear himself cry. John sat next to him, "It's not your fault, he made the same sacrifice as I did 30 years ago" He says.

As he was getting up, Linda turns to John. "The same stupid mistake as you did that nearly killed you. You was lucky that Cortana was there to save you, but who was there for my son?!" she yelled before storming out.

In Harvest, UNSC forces cheered as the Forerunner Fleet has been defeated. As Ryan return his barracks where his team was in, they all had a hint of sadness. Ryan comes to them as both his teammates sat on the bed watching the news, "What is wrong, we got the ISR in retreat thanks to the Spartan that defeated the Forerunners" he says.

Lilly looks to him with sadness "That Spartan was our leader, Ryan" she says. This cause Ryan to drop his DMR and drop on his knees forcing his helmet off, "Why Sam, why would you do that?" he asked as he soon cries for his lost friend.

Frank goes beside Ryan patting him in the back, "He knew this would happen, that is why he wanted to go alone" he says before leaving the Barracks.

Soon the UNSC Marines line up to salute the now lost Spartan VI, before firing a 7 man slavo in honor of him. Frank continues to walk to the garrison wall, before collapsing to the ground. "We won the fight, only by a cost" he says as he takes off his helmet to wipe away his tears.

In the Ghost, Ahsoka tries to sense him, but failed each time.

"Come on Sam, please be alive" she says as she helps the others look, the several UNSC Pelicans help the Ghost team to search for Sam.

As they continue to search, they hit a something. Zeb looks out to see Sam's body sliding across the hull, "Guys we found him" he says.

Soon Sabine and Ahsoka put on their space suits and goes outside, the see Sam still sliding on the ship. So the girls grabs him and pulls him inside, once inside Ahsoka pulls off his helmet.

Once she did, she checked his pulse and is breathing to see if he's alive. Ahsoka was soon relieve that he still alive and well, she then checked for any injuries on him.

Once she takes off his armor, she sees many bruises on him. She then lifts him to a bunk and stayed with him. In the cockpit, Sabine contacted the rest of the UNSC. "This is Ghost, we have found the Spartan and are ready to dock" she says as she soon flies the Ghost to the Infinity.

After a few hours in the medbay, Sam woke up to his parents and Ahsoka in the room talking.

"Great, this is going to be new" he mumbles to himself, soon the three people turn to Sam and ran towards him.

Linda stepped up first, "Why did you do that?" she asked. "It was the only way, I lost my fighter" Sam responded.

Then he felt his face turn hot, and he turn to a angry Ahsoka.

"I guess I screwed up big time, did I" he asked, she only nodded but left.

He turn to his father, "Father, I know it's not the way to throw you li-" John interrupted him.

"What make you not wanting to get out of there, that is what I want to know" he says.

Sam explains himself on why he didn't want help, John and Linda nods to what he says and so allow Ahsoka in. John soon turn to Sam, "We'll allow you two some time to catch up" he says before leaving.

Ahsoka sat down staring at him, Sam slouch back on his bed "Look, I understand that I try to break your promise, but the Mantle was too close and I didn't have a trigger to fire the nuke" he says. Ahsoka got up and sat on his bed, "I should've had you take me with you, you can't go on solo missions that can get can make you take those types of choices" she say.

Sam looked towards her, "Last time, you lost your arm and was thrown off the bridge, I can't let something like that happen again" he yells.

She then turns to him, "You're just like my Master, he couldn't trust me with anything and I do everything to make our mission successful" she says. As she was about to leave, Sam got up and grabbed her arm.

"Now look, I know I can be protective, but it's on your own good. You have to live to fight another day too" he says.

Ahsoka turn to him and blushed, "What" before looking down to see he has no underwear on.

Sam soon hurried to cover himself, "Well, um, as I said" he says blushing. Ahsoka grabbed on to him and kissed him, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and continues their kiss.

They soon part, allowing Ahsoka to say something. "You win, but next time, I'm coming with you neither you like it or not" she says, Sam only nods to her before kissing her again.


	17. Chapter 17: New Ally, New Tech

**Chapter 17: New Ally and New Tech**

Once Sam was released the medical he soon head to the armory, when he arrive he noticed something different on his armor.

As he studies it, he soon notice that some of the metal components wasn't part of his armor but Forerunner.

"Where did Forerunner pieces come into my armor from" he asked, soon a female AI appears on his gauntlet.

"Hello, Sam, thank you for freeing me from those Forerunners" she says, Sam soon recognized the AI. "Cortana, I guess I'll have to fight you again" he say.

"Yes, and don't worry, I won't try to harm you" she says before turning to his armor, "I see that John has past the torch, to you" she says as she turns to him.

Sam soon gathered his armor and put them on the assembly machine, then activates it.

Sam soon puts on his thermal suit and steps into the pad, "So, what do you want from me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to assist you, like I did for your father. But with some new items I put on you when you held the sword" she says.

Once Sam finished suiting up and turns to her, "Show me" he ordered.

So his armor morphed, began showing many changes it once had.

Soon Sam's armor was given a sword that can be equipped by the side, a backpack to hold extra items, a gauntlet equipped with a small knife, and some extra armor.

Soon Sam's armor became the Mjolnir Mark 7 Spartan armor, with a belt cape attachment.

"Wow, impressive" Sam says, "Not only that, but take out the sword" Cortana says.

Soon Sam pulls out his sword, then a blue blaze appears on the blade.

"This blade can withstand many types of blade attack, it also can block up to a MAC shell" she says as she soon appeared Life-form.

Sam turns to her "Thanks for my upgrades, but you should need some too" he says.

He soon plant a chip in her that morphed her body into wearing a battle armor, she then studies herself.

"Are these necessary, because I'm not use to this type of avatar" she says. "It's was meant to keep you from and influence from the Forerunners" he says. He then grabs her chip and points it to her.

Cortana touched the chip and was soon taken inside, Sam then installed it into his helmet. "Now, this is something I can be used to" she says.

Outside, Sam's team gathered on what other missions are available to them.

"So, we can take out a convoy that is currently docked" Lilly says.

"Or we can assist the UNSC invasion on Maladore, where it's a major military installation" Ryan asked.

Before his team can agree, they looked towards the door.

Soon Sam comes out with his new upgrades, "Sam?, is that you?" Frank asked.

Sam nods he then looked around for a moment, "Where is Ahsoka?" he asked.

"She's with the Ghost Crew, I can call her if you like" Lilly says.

Sam nods again and began walking to the window that overlooked the planet.

Soon Ahsoka arrived, "Where is he?" she asked. The crew points to the figure on the window, She comes up to it and it turn to her.

"Sam, what happened to you" she asked, "I received some Armor upgrades, thanks to a new ally" he says. He pulls out a chip from his helmet, he then place it on the table.

Soon Cortana appears and everyone points their weapons at her, "Now before we accidentally kill ourselves, let me explain myself" she says to ease tension.

"Now, when I was 'cured' by the Forerunners, I wasn't expected to be a slave. Soon when I argue to the other Cortanas that supported them that disarming humanity was wrong, they locked me away in a sword and forced many other portions to stay on their side" she says.

She turns to Sam, "Well, when I found the sword, it bonded with my armor by her and when I killed the Forerunner Cortana, she somehow thanked me for ending her before exploding" he says.

"So I take it that you're on our side, is it possible to reactivate the Spirit of Fire" Ryan asked, "Yes, but that will mean Sam's contact to the ship" she says.

Soon the Ghost flies from Infinity to the disabled Forerunner Phoenix-class warship.

Once the ship get close, the hanger bay opens.

"I thought it was disabled, some of it is still active" Frank says, "Only the usual equipment, weapon and engine systems are still inactive" Cortana says.

Once the team steps onto the ship, Sam locates a holopad that Cortana can use.

Once he placed a hand on the pad, Cortana was able to connect with the ship. Soon the ship becomes active, and a low hum can be heard.

"So the all-powerful Spirit of Fire becomes UNSC property, so now what" Sam asked.

Cortana looks to him, "Call for any UNSC personnel under you and command this ship" She say.

A few hours later, Sabine comes to Sam.

"Well Sam, since the UNSC has a new ship, and troops are coming in, what will be the next plan of action" she asked.

Sam turns to her, "Now we take the fight to the ISR military, Sabine, contact any of your Rebel allies and have them come to reach" he ordered. Sabine nods to him and pressed on her comlink.

In her Star Destroyer, Jennifer and Noir was overlooking the site of Cortana's shield world.

Soon they got a message, "Commander, this is Lieutenant Welon, we have spotted some disturbance in the inside the equipment" he says.

When Jennifer was about to asked, soon several Forerunner ships and defenses appeared and fired on her fleet.

Noir turn to the Admiral, "We need to retreat or we will be dead out here" he says.

the Admiral nods and commands his forces to leave the planet. Jennifer was about to protest, but was forced choke by Noir till she passed out.

Soon several dropships and Cruisers began to gather into the Destroyers. They soon jumped into hyperspace, "You'll pay Spartan, you'll see for sure" Noir says.

He takes Jennifer back to her room, leaving the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18: Year 2587

**Chapter 18: Year 2587**

Several years after the Battle of Reach happen, Sam and his team was deployed on several missions.

Some required them to capture Governors of Imperial Sith Repubile, while other required to change the tide of the battlefield.

Sam and his allies grew older showing how they advanced from teenagers to young adults, with Ryan being 27 and Sam to be 22.

Sam and Cortana continued their partnership, soon advancing to siblinghood.

As Sam skills improved, so did his armor. It was soon past the point of being John's old armor, but now a Forerunner Swordsmen.

One Mission was soon given to them, engage the ISR Siths and take them out.

So Sam and his team board the Spirit of Fire and heads to the planet of Fultonic II to intercept the enemy commanders, in hopes of ending the war.

"Okay guys, this mission can end the war once and for all, we need to engage the Supreme commanders of the ISR. Jennifer and Noir are there to make new strategies against us, don't let them escape" Lasky ordered.

Sam and his team nods and heads out. Cortana's avatar soon appears next to Sam "So Sam, ready to end this" Cortana asked.

Sam chuckled about her question, "Destroy the Ex to Love the Current" he says.

Cortana rolls her eye as her avatar walks along side of him, "I can see that, I mean literally, how can you keep your 'mood' up for that long without the blue pill" she asked as she walks with him.

"You don't want to know, just know that it last a while" Sam says as he gets his Forerunner equipment on.

Soon Ahsoka arrives but with a concerned look, Sam goes to her.

"Something wrong? Because if it's me then I can fix it" he says.

He could hear Cortana say something about 'fixing' himself, "No, I got something that I just want you to know" she say, Sam and Cortana gave a confused look.

"What should I know?" he asked, Ahsoka soon grin slightly "I just want you to know that I'm... uh... I'm pregnant" she says.

Sam's eye widen a bit and soon took off his helmet and kiss her, "Well, I'm happy that we have a child, but you know that this means staying off the battlefield for a year or two" Sam says.

Ahsoka nods but still has the sadness in her, "Don't worry, I won't do anything crazy, okay?" Sam asked.

This upsets Ahsoka as she used her robotic arm to turn him around, looking toward his face.

"No, stop making promises that you won't keep, I can't let myself believe that you'll live even though you almost died" she says.

Sam was confuse and so was Cortana. Sam then turns back to his equipment, "Uh... Sam, I feel you should talk to her, at least make her calm down before her force rips this ship apart" Cortana says.

Sam sighs, "Look Ahsoka, I get that the mission I did a few years back was suicidal, but did I come back?" he asked, "Yeah, after we found your floating corpse" Ahsoka says.

"Look, I will return, I know I will" Sam says, this calmed Ahsoka down "Fine, but if you die, Cortana will be the dad" She says as she left.

"You better not die, Sam, I'm not going to care for your kid" Cortana says, Sam only laughs.

As the ship gets close, several G79I Pelicans with M12 Warthogs and M820 Scorpions were deployed to the surface of the planet.

"Okay people, we have a mission to do, We need to get our forces ready for a massive engagement. So I'll command the three M820s along with the twelve squads through the left of the base, Ryan leads through the right with two M820s and Sam charge down the middle with the remaining forces" Sabine says.

She points out the strategy, making several checkpoints on them.

"Why does Sam gets all the fun, I mean he was able to go on solo missions that soon involve him fighting the Sith" Frank says, "Because he is more accurate and precise with his strikes and good with a gun, as for you, You can have this whole Pelican go down before we reach the battlefield" Lilly says.

"Point taken" Frank says. As the Pelicans gets closer to the ground, the air was soon filled with Anti-Air.

"Well somehow, I get the feeling that they knew that we was coming" Ryan says, Sam stays quiet and soon the dropdoor began to open up.

They soon began to see several Turbolasers blasting a few Pelicans out the sky, "This is insane, how can we beat this?" Lilly says.

But before anyone can answer, Sam ran out the Pelican and activated his back thrusters. Soon Sam flies towards the enemy line, "Got a plan Sam?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah, clear a LZ" Sam says as he soon takes out his Assault Rifle. Once he lands, he began firing on the ISR troops in his location. As soon came close, Sam then pulls out his SMG and sword and engaged in close range combat.

Once the Pelicans landed, they see Sam clearing out the remaining troops before putting his equipment away.

"Sam, what was that. No Spartan has ever done something like that" Ryan says as the group walks to him.

"Change of plan, I'll move ahead. You guys move out behind me with the same plan" Sam says as he was about to walk away.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he then turn to see Lilly holding him.

"Sam whatever you're planning will end badly" she say. Cortana cuts in, "She's right, if you go in. The commanders will know you're here and will put the pressure on us" she claims.

Sam pushs her hand off, "I don't care, I want to kill them" he says in the one voice Cortana knew.

When they was about to get near him, Cortana stops him. "Guys, this is not Sam, this is someone else. This is his John mode. So don't stop him" she says. The others backed off and allow Sam to go.

Sam soon ran off towards the Fortress, "Thank you, they wouldn't stop until someone makes them let me go" he says.

"If it's something you need to do, then I'm with you" she says as Sam ran, soon they come across a battalion of ISR troopers.

Sam pulls out his two SMGs and reloaded his clips, he then began firing at the troop.

Then once he was close enough, he pulls out his sword and sliced through most of the forces before pushing pass.

He soon was standing in front of the Fortress, "So, this is the place we had to strike. Well, Sam, are you ready?" Cortana asked.

Sam only nods as he walks towards it, he soon see Darth Noir (Ezra) come out and force close the door behind him as he walks towards Sam.

Once they was at a good distance from each other, Noir pulls out his saber while Sam pulls his sword out from the holster.

"I can feel it in the Force, you not only tainted Ahsoka, but you impregnanted her" he says as he gets into attack position.

"Well, she wanted something, now she has it" Sam says as he stands his ground prepare for Noir's attack.

Soon Noir charges at him swing his saber at Sam, Sam blocks it and tries to point his SMG at his attacker's head.

Noir move his head away from the barrel and dodge the bullet, Sam soon elbow him in the gut and pushed himself away.

Noir then pushed him towards the wall of the Fortress, Sam was able to stop himself by shoving his sword into the ground and slowing his impact.

Sam then got up and put both his arms forward, "Cortana, activate the boom launchers" he ordered.

"Got it" she says, soon his armor plating opened up and blast high frequency soundwaves at Noir.

Noir didn't move on time and was caught in the blast, disabling his robotic spine.

Soon Noir was no more, but was Ezra once again.

"Please, don't leave me" he says, Sam only looks to him waiting for Cortana's decision.

"Take the boy, he's too damaged to do any damages. Plus he is useful to us" she says, Sam then picks Ezra up and carry him to the advancing UNSC forces.

Once they return to the Spirit of Fire, Ezra was put on a wheelchair and was locked into a cell.

Soon Ahsoka comes to him, "why, why did you do this, why would you betray your friends" she asked.

Ezra only looked up to her, "Well, all I wanted was you. I wanted you back after what Vader did, but when you fell for that Spartan, I knew that I neither kill you or him" he says.

Soon Sam and his superiors marched in, "Ahsoka, I think you should leave for now" Sam says as he looked at Ezra.

Ahsoka was about to protest when Cortana spoke, "You should leave, this is UNSC business now" she says. Ahsoka nods and walked away, Sam watched as she does.

Once Ahsoka left, Sam turn to Ezra. "Now where do we begin, because it's time to talk" Sam says, Ezra looks back down. "Well, I guess it is time then" he says, knowing that they now need info.


	19. Chapter 19: Endgame Pt 1

**Chapter 14: Second Battle of Harvest**

In the orbit of Harvest, the UNSC Fleet orbits the planet along with the Super MAC war stations. While guarding the frontline planet, several hyperspace and slipspace ruptures started happening. In the Orbital Station, the rupture was being track.

"Sir, we have several ruptures happening outside our fire range" a Crewman says. The Officer looked into the monitor, "What is it, because it has one UNSC code that is over 50 years old and several unknown contacts" he says.

Soon three slipspace rupture opened up, sending the the Spirit of Fire, Mantle Approach, and the Guardian into the UNSC orbit. Several Imperial-class Destroyers soon appeared behind the Forerunner Fleet. Soon the Guardian spoke, "This is CTN 0452-9 Cortana, and we have returned" it said before blasting a Electromagnetic Pulse. The attack was able to disabled the UNSC defenses.

Soon the Destroyers moved in and destroyed the disabled fleet with ease. Jennifer sit in the bridge of her Destroyer "Thank you for the strike, now as promise, here is the coordinates to Reach" she says. After sending the coordinates to Cortana, the Guardian and the rest of the Forerunner fleet vanished.

In the Strident, Sam was cleaning his Assault Rifle before Ryan comes in. "Sir we have a mission, a unknown fleet has assaulted Harvest and has taken out the fleet" he says.

"So what's our objective?" Sam asked, "Our team is to take out the command ship and allow the fleet come in and retake the planet" He says.

Soon Sam looked interested into the topic. "What fleet was in the attack?" He asked. "A Spirit of Fire, Mantle Approach, and Guardian" he say. Sam soon got up and equipped his rifle, and began to walk out the door. Soon Ahsoka arrived and moved out of Sam's way, in confusion she soon goes to Ryan.

"Where is Sam going? she asked. "I have no clue, come on" Ryan says as he follows Sam, while looking for him Ahsoka looked at Ryan. "Why would Sam act like this, I never seen him be like this since Jennifer was discovered to be alive" she says.

Ryan and Ahsoka soon find him in the hanger, packing some supplies and equipment into a modified F-41 Broadsword. "Sam what are you getting ready for?" Ahsoka asked, Sam turns to her. "I need to get to Reach before Cortana does" He says, he then continues to packing.

"Cortana, I thought she was destroyed" Ahsoka says, Sam jumps down to her. "Me too, but Jennifer must have released what was remaining of her to get to Harvest. Ryan, you take charge of the Team" Sam says. He then turns to the Fighter, he steps onto a step on the Ladder.

But before he can enter, Ahsoka grabs him. "Can you at least be safe and come back?" She say.

Sam turns to his girlfriend and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Don't I always?"Sam asked as he kissed her. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to return back, alive Sam" she says as she return the kissed.

"I will" he says before jumping into his fighter, he then activates the shields and flew out.

After Sam left the Strident, the UNSC Destroyer Fleet arrived to Harvest and engaged the ISR ships. Ryan and his allies board the G79I Pelican and joined the invasion of Harvest.

As the Pelican reach the atmosphere, Ryan briefed the remainder of his team. Soon Ryan opened a Holomap of the Capital city of Harvest, "Okay, us and five other Marine squads will enter the city and push to the capital building, clear out any armored divisions and hold the line until we have the UNSC Capital Fleet arrived and get them" He says.

Soon Ryan's Forces landed and got into the M12 Warthogs and the single M820 Scorpion that was brought with them. As the unit crossed one of the bridge that connects to the capital city, Ryan looks up from his passenger seat to see UNSC Proton (Strident-class Frigate) engaging a landing warship.

"Seems the UNSC had pushed through the ISR fleet" he says, "That is what makes the UNSC great" Frank says on the gun. Soon they arrived to the gate, on the gate was the local UNSC Marines that was station there before the Harvest Invasion. "This is Ryan-407, we are here as reinforcements" Ryan says once they arrived at the gate, soon a Marine comes up and opens the gate "Good, we'll need it" he says.

Once they enter the city, Ryan's men heads to the command center. It soon began raining on the troops as they reach the command building, soon they have arrived to the center.

Many people ran left and right to handle the battle all over the planet, even beds filled with injured soldier ran pass to reach their medical centers. Ryan soon reach the General of the UNSC in Harvest, Ryan and his team salutes him. "Sir, sorry that we didn't arrived on time" Ryan says, his team gets prepared to be deploy.

The General turn to Ryan "Where is your Samuel-177?" he asked, "He is going after the Forerunner Fleet, so I'm in command until he completes his mission and returns" Ryan answered. The General looked at him, hemotion him to the War Room.

"We been trying to keep them from breaking in, but each time it'll be successful but deadly too" he says. Ryan came to the table, looking over the map.

Ryan soon decides a plan after thinking. "I'll have my men move out and take out the troops approaching the city, then advance to the landing zone and capture it" he says.

The General nods to him, "Godspeed soldier, may your mission be successful" he says before dismissing Ryan.

When Ryan return to his team, he pulls out the map.

"We are to be deployed here and advance to the landing zone taking it" he says. He traced from the city to the Harvest Spaceport.

Lilly looked towards Ryan, "Do we have any support?" She asked.

Ryan turn to her "Yes, but they are only 2 Longsword strikes and 1 MAC bombardment, then have four Falcon support helicopters" he says.

Soon he turn to his team, "Get ready to push them out" Ryan says.

Few hours later, a battalion of M802 and M820 Scorpions along with several M12 Gauss Warthogs leave the capital and heads to the landing site.

Ryan sat in the passenger seat of the leading Warthog studying the map and the site, "Several transports and only 400 troops with another 1,600 troops coming in" he says.

Soon he pressed on his comlink, "I need the Falcons to move in and fired at the troops with the Hogs to keep the tanks from getting hit" Ryan soon ordered. Soon two Falcons follow the Warthogs, they soon located the army. The Longswords fly in and bombed the enemy forces, taking most of them out.

Soon Ryan and his forces moved in, attacking the remaining troops. They fired at the coming transports, bringing them down.

Ryan looks to the transports as they crashed, he then pressing his comlink on his helmet. "Sir, enemy forces are cleared, we can now secure the sector" he says.

"Don't worry Ryan, after what you did, the Admirals in the fleet called their troops back and retreated. Harvest has been retaken" the General says. Ryan watch his troops cheer for a well- deserved victory.


	20. Chapter 20: Endgame Pt 2

**Chapter 20: Endgame Pt 2**

After the crash, Sam was put in the medical room.

During his recovery, Ahsoka looks over at him in sadness.

"What did he do while he was gone" she asked, Cortana appears next to her.

"He faced his past, and won" she says as she walks towards the window.

"I shouldn't have said that to him when he was in need" Ahsoka says, she walks to a seat holding her stomach.

"He did what he has to do, but now..." Cortana says as she looks towards him.

Soon Ryan and the team came in, "How is he?" he asked.

"His recovery is going well, but he won't lead the team in the last assault" Cortana says as she makes a hologram clipboard.

Ryan looks towards her, "You mean, he's out till then?" he asked.

"No, after" Cortana says as she studies Sam's bio readings.

"Guys, you might want to hear this. the ISR has grown desperate" Sabine says as her and Zeb came to the group.

"This is UNSC actual of Reach, there are several Star Destroyers and a massive ship that is the size of the Infinity code-named Executor that jumped in the atmosphere. I have reports of same tactic done on Harvest, Imber, Earth, Eridanus, and Vodin. We are being overrun, to any UNSC ships that are on missions must return back and defend those colonies" Sabine reads as the group was in shocked.

"So I guess when Sam took out the Chain of Command, they are out to strike in force" Lilly says. Ryan turns to her, "Then we need to head out, but without Sam, who controls this ship" he asked.

Everyone looks to Ryan, "Great, since I'm second in command, I always have to lead when Sam is preoccupied" he says as he sighs.

The Spirit of Fire warps into the system of Vodin first, "So are there any troopers on the ground" Ryan asked.

"Nope, all clear, just the Destroyers" the crewman says, "Then open fire at those ships, clear them out" Ryan commands.

Soon he can see several Broadswords and Longswords fly into battle as the Phoenix-class warship fires blue lasers at the enemy forces.

A few days later, the ship jumps into Eridanus.

"Troops are on the ground, UNSC forces can't hold that area for long" The crewman says, "This is the Swords of Sangheilios, we are jumping to combat and will be assisting any human forces that is left" Arbiter says.

His fleet of CCS-class Battlecruisers soon warps into the fight.

As the Sangheili fleet engaged the ISR ships, Arbiter's Flagship warps into the system.

"Humans, secure the planet as we secure the sky" he says.

Ryan nods and turn to his crew, "Get this ship into the surface, it's time to use a old tactic 50 years ago" he says.

Soon the Spirit of Fire flies into the planet surface. As it enters, the Marines and ODSTs jumped into their G79I Pelicans and D81-LRT Condors.

Along with the Dropships and Ghost are several F-99 Wombats and F-41 Broadswords flying into the battle, all in a three-craft formation.

"Okay people, we need to relief the UNSC forces on the ground before the ISR gets to them" Ryan says as he brief his team, "And we'll do this without Sam's combat skills?" Sabine asked in the Ghost.

"Well, he's out after his last fight. Plus Cortana and Ahsoka is watching over him" Ryan says as he checks his DMR.

In the medbay, Sam wakes up with bandages on him.

He then looks around to see Cortana and Ahsoka distracted, he took it as his time to get up.

As he gets off his bed and gently takes off the wires connected to him, he looks to the women again.

With the opportunity open, Sam ran out and heads to the armory.

Once he arrives he opens the door and looks to his damaged armor, Sam sighs as he remember what happens.

He then hear something on the comlinks, "This is Ryan-407 to Spirit, we cleared the landing zone, but we need support, any support and fast" Ryan says, soon comlinks boomed with ISR engagements.

This cause Sam to wonder how it happened, but then something came.

"Hello Sam, nice to meet you" a female voice says.

Sam jumps in fear and turns to see a woman in with light pale skin and a green dress, "Hello" he says.

She warmly smiles at him, "Well, I'm sorry for starling, but this is the only way I can get to you. Sam, you are this galaxy's last hope and you must defeat the Moffs" she says. He then asked her, "Who are you".

"I'm the Daughter, the light side of the Force and the new Librarian to the Forerunners" she says.

"So what can I do" Sam asked as he gather his equipment.

"Defeat the Sith that is on Earth, before he gets the weapon" she says before disappearing.

Sam puts his armor and equipment on and before he can leave, the door shuts and Ahsoka and Cortana arrives.

"Why are you out your bed, you're too injured to go" Cortana says, "Cortana, get a Wombat ready, I'm heading out" he ordered.

She nods, but Ahsoka turns to him. "Why can't you accept that you can't do this alone" She says as she walks up to him.

"Because as Cortana says, My father will do anything to not only complete the mission, but to save anybody. Even if it kills him" he says as his equips his assault rifle. As he enters the hanger, the single Wombat lands in front of Sam.

"Ahsoka, I'll need you for this. Please" Sam asked, "Like when ever I say 'NO' to keeping you out of trouble" She asked sarcastically.

Sam smiles before putting on his helmet then turns to Cortana, "I need you to get this Wombat ready, me and Ahsoka will take the Broadsword to Earth and that UAV can escort us to that command ship" he says.

Before entering the fighter, Ahsoka stops him. "Sam, look I want to say-" she was interrupted by Sam kissing her.

Once they release and looks into her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I won't try to abandon you again" he says, Ahsoka smiles as she playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Well, guys are we doing our mission or what?" Cortana asked. Sam nods, "Make sure Ryan gets his D20 Herons with Reinforcements and a Pelican equipped with a M850 Grizzly with some ODSTs for us" he says

As they take off from the Spirit, the three ships boards the Sahara-class Prowler, landing inside the small hanger bay. Once the ships lands, Sam gets out of his fighter to meet his Captain.

"Captain Fargo, nice to meet you again" Sam says, "You too Warrent Officer Sam, I see you have your wife in this too" Fargo says. They both look towards Ahsoka gathering equipment.

Sam turns back to him, "I want to know if you can get us to Earth, and get close enough to let us drop forces onto the Executor" Sam asked.

Fargo nods with a smile, "My ship can do anything that is needed to get the mission done" he says.

"Good, let's go" Sam says as he and Fargo heads to the bridge.

Once in the bridge, Sam discuss his plan to Fargo.

"So, the Executor warship will engage the fleet, since it's the size of a city, our troops can land in between the towers and clear the turrets. Then we bombard the bridge of the ship, knocking it out of the fight." he says.

Fargo nods with his hand on his chin, "And this ship is to get you guys close enough and land on it" he asked.

Sam looks to him and nods, "And fire support, after the turrets is out, you come in and destroy the enemies near us" Sam says.

"Deal" Fargo says as he and Sam shake hands, "I will have my troops ready for the assault" Sam says as he leaves the bridge. Leaving the Captain to the battle plans.

 ** _Thank you for the views and sorry for my tardiness, my ideas was getting all jacked up and my computer has malfunction at times. The last fight is coming up next, will Sam end this war or fall? Now you'll notice how I change the title to Halo: New Warrior, I want to open this into a possible sequel to Sam-177's Adventure as he fights the Sith and the Imperial Sith Republic. The Original Ideas will involve way too many battles and unnecessary things that will bore people, also there was so many things going on that I had to fix it into this. So Rate, Comment, Review, or be a critic, I don't really care, as long as people can enjoy it and see ya._**


	21. Chapter 21: Endgame Finale

**Chapter 21: Endgame Finale**

Once the Sahara-class Prowler jumps out of slipspace, the crew prepares for the assault on the massive ship.

Soon they see 3 other prowlers approaching the ship also, Sam then turns to Fargo.

"Sir, what is going on" Sam asked, "Seems everyone else has the idea" Fargo says.

"I think we can handle this" Sam says as he cocks his pistol.

"Look you guys would need this help if we are going to destroy this ship" Fargo says.

Sam nods and leaves the bridge, as he walks down, Cortana's avatar appears.

"So, seems we won't be the only one going at this. Also, I have reports that Ryan has recapture the planet and will arrive shortly" She says.

"Good, but once we are in, the Prowlers can't handle the firepower of that ship" he says as he marched into the hanger.

He sees Ahsoka in a ODST armor with a Oxygen Mask, attaching the M850 Grizzly onto the Tank.

Ahsoka turns to him, "Everything is set, Sam" she says.

He grabs his rifle and nods, "Let's go" he says.

Soon the strike team is in range of the ship, the Prowler's hanger doors open.

"This is Captain Fargo to Strike Team, you will deploy in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!" he orders.

Soon the Pelican and two fighter crafts leaves the Prowler's hanger and flews to the dreadnought.

As they fly there, they soon encounter ARC-190s (ARC-170s without the S-Foils) that was deployed to intercept any craft that gets near.

The F-99 Wombat and Sam's Broadsword fire at the enemy crafts, shooting them down before they get near.

Sam then launch anti-air missile at a squadron that was trying to flank them, killing them off too.

Cortana's Wombat then flipped over Sam's craft and fired at several more enemies.

But as the enemy fighters gets closer, they fire green bolts at the advancing UNSC crafts.

Sam and Cortana dodges and avoids many of the bolts, Ahsoka's Pelican activated its shield to counter the attack as it fired all of it's armament on the fighters.

Once they past the swarm, Ahsoka's pelican was able to land and deploy the M850 Grizzly tank, her, and the ODSTs.

"Okay Ahsoka, push towards the bridge, me and Cortana will take out the cannons" He ordered.

"Got it, pushing in" she says as she then pull out two energy swords and push to the bridge.

Cortana and Sam flies through the ship, attacking all the cannons near by. One by one, the cannons was destroyed.

Sam then flew next to her fighter "How are you holding up" he asked, "I got a few missiles and a clip left, a few more cannons and I'm spent Sam" she says.

"Okay, used that and get back on the Broadsword. We need to help Ahsoka" He ordered, "You got it Sam, be right back" she says as she flies away.

Sam then engaged a couple fighters that flew near to battle range, destroying a squadron that past by.

Soon the Spirit of Fire jumps into the system, flying towards the dreadnought in combat speed.

"Ryan, so nice to hear from you buddy" Sam says, "Sam, where are you, I thought you couldn't recover. Cortana" He says in a serious tone.

"I said after your battle, Ryan" she retorted.

Soon she returns and enters Sam's craft, "Good now time for some ground combat" he says as he swings his fighter to Ahsoka's position.

On the ship, Ahsoka slice and cut many troops that gets near her.

She then pulls out a pistol and fires at the distant troopers as her forces pushes to the bridge.

"Come on, keep going" she ordered, soon she see Sam's fighter fly by and destroyed the troops ahead of her.

Once the attack ended, Sam lands and pulls out his SMG and sword then charge at the enemy.

He cuts, shoots and smash the troopers, clearing a path for the UNSC forces.

Soon comlink was open, "This is Strike team 15 to Strike Team 2, we are near the bridge, just waiting for that tank" a Commander ordered.

"It's on it's way, just need to clear some troops" a Pelican pilot says.

The Pilot tries his best to clear a landing zone, firing machine guns and side guns.

Ryan soon joins in, "No need, firing MAC cannons" he says, soon several shells fly down to the remaining positions of the ISR.

"Thanks Ryan, we can now have a easy past" A soldier says.

But before they can push, Sam sees Moff Darkin walking to him in a Sith battlesuit (Like Darth Vaders, but no helmet and buttons).

Sam readies his blade as the Moff summons his, "Seems I underestimate you, sending Ezra or Jennifer was a poor choice, one gets captured and another is killed" he says with a small grin.

Sam charges at the Moff swinging at a uppercut, the Moff blocks it and push Sam to the other side of the ship.

Once Sam crashes into a tower, Cortana appears, "Do you always get hit like this?" she asked.

Sam gets up "No, Got to get him somehow, or we are dead" he says, "I'll activate the Divine Power on your suit, just hold out till then" she says.

Sam hides behind a building and waits as the Moff walks around the area, the Moff looks around.

"So Sam, is that your name, well I always hear how Jennifer wanted you back, before I torture her. Mentally and Physically, I think by now she could have something in her" he says.

Sam wanted to go out, "Don't do it, it's what he wants from you, if you go out. You won't have a chance, use hit and run tactic" Cortana says.

Sam pulls out his SMG and ran out firing at Darkin, then vanishing thanks to his cloaking device.

"You just going to shoot at me now, I thought you was better than this" he says, then as Sam was about to do another.

Darkin used the force and pulls him towards his blade, only for Sam to vanish.

"Hologram, of Course" Darkin says in anger, he then turns to see a blue flash come out with the sword swinging toward him.

The Moff blocks Sam's attack and examines him, Sam has blue beams travel all around his armor and a blue visor.

Sam then swings his blade into an attack position, "Well, want a fight, you got one" Sam says as he attacks the Moff.

Sam jabs and swings, cauing the Moff to stay in the defensive.

Soon the Moff caught the upperhand and knocked Sam to a nearby tower, Sam got out and limp to Darkin before collapsing in front of him.

"Well the great Sam-177 has been defeated, any last words" Darkin asked, "Yeah" Sam says as he gets up "Cortana boom Cannon!" he ordered.

Soon Sam put both his arms out and fired at the Moff at close range, knocking him away from the ship.

Sam then turns to see the Bridge destroyed before a Pelican came and pick him up.

As his pelican left the ship, he can see UNSC Masters (Infinity-class) move in and destroyed the remains of the ship. Sam then sat down, knowing that the tide of war has changed.

Soon Ahsoka came to him and sat next to him, "Are you okay" she asked.

Sam only nods then removes his helmet, "It's over, we won the battle" he says.

Ahsoka place a kiss before trying to get up, only for Sam to grab her.

"Nice try, but when you kiss me. You have to finish the job" he says.

She smiles before kissing him again, knowing that he is complete with her.

As they flew closer to the Spirit, comlinks soon boomed with ISR ships retreating in several systems.

Once they entered, Sam was ordered into the meeting chamber to meet the commanders of the UNSC military.

Once inside they asked him to sit, and the meeting begins.

Lasky spoke first, standing up and grabbing a cup.

"Sam, it's time to put you in as one of our commanders of this campaign, this time pushing at them" he say as he gets his coffee.

"A Commander of a Campaign?" Sam asked confusingly.

Hood then spoke "As he was saying, your ship will be part of a invasion on the ISR territory. Finishing them off" he added.

"So, where do we begin" Sam asked, "Your Fleet will assault the Slave sector of their territory, getting more people into our cause" Lasky says.

Hood turns to Lasky, "Yes, the more people the more soldiers and crew we'll have for our growing military, also a economical boost" he says as he sips on tea.

"So, that's all?" Sam asked, "Yes, go those ships ready" Hood says.

Sam nods and leaves, "He has grown up, has he" Lasky says.

"Yes, very much. We'll need to watch his wife also, it'll take him a year to finish them" Hood says, "Already on that, Commander Palmer is deployed now" Lasky says with a smile.

In Imperial Territory, the government greets their new allies.

Darkin and several other Moffs sat with the Human Insurrectionist and the Covenant Remnant, "So glad that we have new groups to talk with" one of the Moffs says.

The Insurrectionist commander, Johnathan Locus, nods with the Moff.

"Yes, seems like we are in the same ideals as everyone else. The UNSC must be destroyed and your people was able to get close to defeating them" He says.

Med'Telcam agrees with John, "I believe these humans will be a possible threat now after that assault" the Sangheili says.

As they discuss, a older woman in Spartan armor walks in.

Darkin looks over to her, "And who must you be ma'dam" Darkin asked.

The Spartan turns to him, "Halsey, Dr. Catherine Halsey. My friend" she says with a small grin.

"I see, and what army do you have?" he asked, Halsey chuckles.

"I have no need of an Army, just wanted help to get to someone, important" she says. Darkin nods and escorts her to his quarters to talk.

 **Well, that is the end of the story. But not the end of the saga of Sam's adventure. Now it's has Dr. Halsey, the most hated woman in the UNSC, ONI, and UEG governments alike. So rate, comment, or as I said, be a critic. I don't care, as long as people enjoys it. FYI, I will have Ryan and Sabine be more of a couple next time. lol**


End file.
